Forsaken
by Kuroyuri
Summary: Five years ago a girl was thrown into a facility for a crime she did not commit. Now she's been released, with a collar controlling her if she gets out of hand. Who commited the terrible crime? Dark was involved? And why does Satoshi look so familiar?
1. Part I

A/N: A little note here... I have read the manga of DN Angel, not seen the show. Just so you know. OH! And what is his name?! The boy who's always with Takeshi and Daisuke! I've been through the manga, searched all over the Internet... and still don't know his name! If anyone would be kind enough to tell me who it is I'd REALLY appreciate it. Relax, read, and uh, if you feel like it coughs review. Please?

Disclaimer: If I really owned DN Angel... I'D KNOW WHAT THAT BOY'S NAME IS! FOR GOODNESS SAKES! IT'S BEEN DRIVING ME NUTS...! keeps ranting

Forsaken

"In the truest sense, freedom cannot be bestowed; it must be achived."-Franklin D. Roosevelt

* * *

Slowly she stretched her muscles and ignored the dull ache from her right shoulder. The thing was such a pain.  
  
It was nearly midnight she guessed looking out her small window, through the bars. The moon had risen high into the dark night sky.  
  
Aeris whole body went rigid, surely, it could not be... but she was never wrong... "What do you want?" She could feel his presence before she heard or saw him, his mere presence sent anger rolling off of her in waves.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet someone after five years? Where are your manners?"  
  
"Oh, where would I have learned them? You've kept me in facility after facility which is just a fancy word for prison." She spat.  
  
The man sighed and sat on the edge of her tiny bed, "Surely you still do not maintain that ridiculous claim that you're innocent-"  
  
"I am innocent!" Aeris snarled, "You and your corrupt family were probably the ones that framed me!"  
  
He sighed again. "I am not here to discuss that matter I'm afraid. I am here to discuss your vow however."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "You know I've not broken it. If I had you all would be dead, I assure you."  
  
"We know that you have not broken it, however... we feel it is time to release you from the facility. You should be able to go to school like any other child, you are bright."  
  
Her eyes widened. "You're releasing me...? I'm free...?" She breathed.  
  
"No. We will keep a close eye on you. But to some extent- yes, you will be free. You will have your own place to live, attend a normal school, and that abomination you call a pet will accompany you."  
  
Aeris couldn't believe it. After an eternity in a cage all this time, they were practically throwing opening the door and telling her to stretch her wings for flight. "Why?"  
  
He didn't look the least bit surprised. "What do you mean why? I thought you'd be thrilled,"  
  
"You were right, I am bright. So tell me, why now, why release me now, now that I've stopped pleading and crying and begging?"  
  
He laughed. "The tides my dear, I fear are about to turn. Besides, we have a way of making sure that you will harm no one."  
  
"You know, before I never would have harmed anyone for any reason. Once I was convicted of it, I began to dream of nothing but it. Well done, you all have effectively ruined a person." Aeris crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "So tell me, now that I've become what you said I was, how are you going to prevent it?"  
  
From the folds of his jacket he pulled a silver chain, and on it hung a single silver ring. He held it up so she could see it better. "On this chain, lies a very old ring. And carved into the band is your vow."  
  
She smirked. "What, you want to hang a reminder around my neck?"  
  
He smiled. "Something like that. Once this chain goes around your neck, it cannot be removed. You're bound to your promise for all of eternity, just like you swore."  
  
"Cannot be removed, do you mean that literally?" She questioned staring at the shiny ring upon its chain.  
  
"Well, it can be taken off, but I assure you that you wouldn't want to." His smile twisted. "So I suggest that you never take it off."  
  
"Thus is your choice. To be kept in this cage as you call it, or to be free with just a little bit of restraints."  
  
She bit her lip then bowed, moving her hair out of the way so he could clasp the choker chain around her neck.  
  
"Collect your things, I'm taking you to your new home." He rose from the edge of the bed and walked to the door, his fingers were already turning the knob when she spoke.  
  
"... Don't tell me your starting to believe me now, and that's why all of this is happening." Aeris's voice was low and suddenly shook with emotion.  
  
He stopped. "I never believed you did it whole heartedly." Then he opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving her in almost utter darkness once again and she raised her eyes to look through the window to see the sky.  
  
Soon she would be able to watch the moon rise and fall without blasted bars in the way. She would be free!

* * *

"I hate these uniforms..." She mumbled tugging at the bottom of her skirt. The Principal of Azumano Middle School had blatantly told her she would not be admitted if she didn't wear it. If there was anything she hated most, it was being forced into something. 'Like this stupid uniform.'  
  
Sighing she picked up her book bag and slugged it over her shoulder. She had 10 minutes to walk to school so she'd be able to get there early.  
  
Just before she left the house she stopped and looked at the mirror hanging in the hallway.  
  
Her hair was a little different from most girls. Around her head her hair was chopped short, to about her chin at the longest, but in the back it reached all the way down to her thighs in a jet black braid. Long bangs that reached halfway down her nose forced her to look through them because basically...barrettes were, in her opinion, a big hassle.  
  
Deep sapphire eyes with long lashes blinked at her reflection. 'Well... at least this thing's useful for something...' She mumbled tugging down the sleeves so the scar wouldn't show.  
  
It always hurt, and she supposed it would for the rest of her life. It carried with it not only physical pain but terrible emotional as well. 'They didn't have to carve it into my shoulder, I got the damn point.'  
  
Silently she left the house, though she didn't know why, it was just her anyway. 'Free...'

* * *

By the time she arrived at school, class hadn't officially begun, but most of the students were in their seats anyway. The teacher and just about everyone in the class looked up at her when she entered.  
  
"Ah, you must be Aeris Shimensoka. You may choose your seat." He smiled at her and she nodded, going all the way to the back of the room to sit in the empty seat by the window. 'Gods, are they still staring?'  
  
Aeris peeked through her bangs to find that only some of the students still were. One boy in fact... near the front, was looking at her intently...  
  
"Hi, Aeris right?" She quickly looked up to see a girl standing in front of her desk, smiling. "I'm Riku Harada."  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"Just move here?" Riku had moved her bag to the seat next to her causing Aeris to blink.  
  
"Yup, just got in last night." 'She's nice.'  
  
"Well no wonder you got here just now, you must've had a whole lot of unpacking to do." Riku exclaimed.  
  
"Uh... just now? What do you mean?"  
  
"Aeris... school started hours ago, this is the last class before the end of the day." Riku said kindly and Aeris's jaw dropped.  
  
"Whoa! You mean... I slept..." Looking at the clock she saw that it was almost 2 o'clock in the afternoon. "Oh no."  
  
"Through almost all of your classes!" Riku laughed, "Don't worry about it, it's okay."  
  
The teacher silenced them and class begun, while Aeris was still in a daze. 'How could I have slept that long...?'

* * *

For the next few days, things went past in a blur. She decorated her small home with jars of origami stars and hung strands of origami cranes around her bed in hope that sleep would come peacefully.  
  
She'd come to be fast friends with Riku, who had brought over her own jar of origami stars as a home warming gift which she'd placed on her dresser.  
  
But something was bothering her. She kept seeing the same boy over and over. Walking home from school she'd see him, when her and Riku left to go get ice cream he was eating one near them, and from her window she could see him in his own apartment.  
  
His was directly across from her own and she felt it; for some reason he was watching her. 'Could they have hired him to watch over me? But why? The necklace would do the trick...'  
  
Perhaps the thing that bothered Aeris the most was that she wasn't all together bothered by his presence. She merely thought it strange. Once the final bell had rung Friday afternoon, Riku and Aeris walked out to the front of the school together. Most of the students had yet to leave when she felt someone's eyes on her.  
  
Turning her head, she saw him. It was the same boy from before; the one who'd been staring at her in class, 'that damn boy is everywhere!' He was really good looking, with large blue eyes behind glasses with light blue hair. "Who's he?" She asked Riku.  
  
"Hm, oh him. That's Satoshi. He doesn't talk much, kinda antisocial. He really pays attention in class, is- I think he's coming over." Riku sounded surprised; as did all the other girls around them when he walked up.  
  
"Hello. Satoshi Hiwatari." He bowed. "Are you walking home?"  
  
"Yes, I don't live far." Aeris was completely caught off guard. If he only kept to himself, what did he want to talk to her for?  
  
"Allow me to walk you home." He held out his hand for her book bag, and she slowly handed it to him noticing he wasn't wearing one.  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
Aeris could feel everyone staring at them, so she turned to Riku quickly. "I'll see you Riku. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye Aeris..." Riku said in a slight daze, obviously still shocked Satoshi was really walking her home, waving slowly.  
  
"You just moved here, correct?" He asked once they had started walking and were alone.  
  
"Yes, I got here last night." A small 'kyuu' sound was heard and Satoshi's eyebrows shot up and they stopped. "Oh no! I almost forgot about you Chuu!" Gently she reached inside her book bag and pulled out a small white-bunny looking creature. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Satoshi's eye widened behind his glasses. "Is that your... pet?"  
  
"Oh yes, been with me since... all my life." She held her in her arms and he looked at it intently.  
  
"I've only seen one like it before-" Satoshi reached out slowly and petted it gently on her head. "So his name is Chuu?"  
  
"Um, her name, yes."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
She shrugged and as they continued to walk she studied him out of the corner of her eyes. He reminded her of someone... but she couldn't remember who it was. "Why are you walking me home?" Aeris blurted out without thinking.  
  
Satoshi merely glanced at her. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we live near one another... and you shouldn't walk home by yourself."  
  
"I didn't mean it like I didn't want you here, it's just-"  
  
"You were surprised."  
  
"Yes." He wasn't so bad; well he wasn't bad at all really. Just quiet. And hell, she liked quiet. However a nagging suspicion still lurked in her mind. "But that's not why your walking me home, is it?"  
  
"It's part of it. Someone informed me that you would be living here. He said I should keep an eye on you."  
  
'Uncle.'  
  
Now he eyed her out of the corner of his eyes. "Have you done our literature homework yet?"  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Oh, no not yet."  
  
"...Would you like to work on it together?"  
  
Aeris smiled slowly. "Okay." 

A/N: Okay, if anyone's wondering about her last name... it'll be explained later on. So?! What did you all think? coughs Since we're not um, mentally linked you have to review lol. I've got the whole story all planned out, terribly complex with lots of twists and turns! Will you stay and enjoy the ride?


	2. Part II

A/N: Here's chapter two, I thought I'd update since I'll be leaving Friday and not coming back until the following Saturday. Hopefully by then I'll have more reviews, hint hint pleaaaaaase?  
  
I'd also like to thank the two people who did review. The two people. sighs  
  
CerseiTear(): Thank you, I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
ff-anime-AM-sp0rks: THANK YOU! bows down You've no idea how badly that was bothering me! Have a cookie! Holds up plate

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, very very poor. So don't sue, you'll just waste money on court fees.

"Forgiveness sometimes cannot be given. There are some things that you may do that will forever brand you and ruin your chances of ever being forgiven. But, they are few."  
  
Chapter Two

* * *

Slowly Aeris closed the door behind her and rested against it. She'd just spent a little over two hours at Satoshi's apartment, working on her homework  
  
She was beginning to think she liked Satoshi very much... but who in all the hells did he remind her of?  
  
"Kyuu!"  
  
Aeris blinked and looked down to see Chuu on the ground. "Oh, there you are Chuu. Come along, I'll make us dinner." She sat her on the counter and begun to make veggie stew when the doorbell rang. Wiping her hands on her black apron she hurried to the door and opened it.  
  
On her doorstep was Satoshi, holding her literature book. "You forgot this."  
  
"Oh! Thank you, come inside, I was just making dinner." From the kitchen there was a soft "Kyuu!"  
  
"I don't want to intrude-" He began but she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Satoshi. I've seen you in cooking class... share my dinner with me." He blinked behind his glasses.  
  
"I shouldn't." But he took off his shoes near the door and followed her into the kitchen, with every intention of staying.  
  
"Yes you should, now come on." She'd been almost ready to start making the roll dough when he arrived and it sat on the table. A large dish of flour next to it, "Now... what else did I need to do?" Without thinking she moved Chuu off of the counter and onto the table so she'd have more room.  
  
Satoshi watched as the small creature nosed it's way over to the flour dish. It began to put its paws on the rim and he moved to pick it up when Chuu sneezed.  
  
Right into the flour, sending it all skyward.  
  
And right into a very surprised Satoshi's face.  
  
"Oh Chuu, you know your allergic to flour-" Aeris started to say as she turned to move her little friend, until she caught sight of Satoshi.  
  
And promptly burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
The corners of his mouth twitched and she quickly wet a paper towel all the while silently shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
He took off his glasses and wiped off the lens while carefully watching her face. "You're trying not to laugh." Aeris's nodded, holding Chuu carefully in her arms, not realizing just how close they were to the flour dish.  
  
Chuu sneezed again, sending flour right into Aeris's face.  
  
Aeris's blinked, then looked at Satoshi to see him grinning. "That's what you get for laughing."  
  
She laughed and quickly wiped her face clean and then stirred the stew. "Just keep her away from the flour dish before the whole kitchen gets covered."  
  
Once the stew was done they sat down at the table and begun to eat while Chuu munched happily on carrots and celery. "Where is your family?" He asked and she nearly dropped her spoon.  
  
"...I've no family. Hence the last name Shimensoka." (A/N: Shimensoka means "Forsaken" in Japanese.)  
  
His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You mean, someone gave you that name?"  
  
"Oh yes, I even remember the jerk who gave it to me. Police Commissioner Hiwatari." She spat and Satoshi suddenly went rigid. "Yes I believe that was his name."  
  
Satoshi stared at her. "He-he gave you that name?"  
  
Aeris looked darkly at her soup. "Branded me with it. No pun intended," She muttered, feeling the old pain in her shoulder, resisting the urge to rub it.  
  
She looked up to find him staring at her. "Is something wrong...?"  
  
"No... Not at all." He slowly finished his stew and rose. "Thank you for dinner."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Aeris waved away his thanks.  
  
"I'd better go." He left, walking slowly through the rain that had begun to fall, not feeling any of it.  
  
"He seemed upset..." Aeris whispered to Chuu, watching him walk through the window. "Was it something I said...?"  
  
"Kyuu!"

* * *

Satoshi sank onto his floor, leaning his back against the wall. Slowly he reached for his phone and dialed the number he never called.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Father."  
  
"Satoshi, you sound upset." Hiwatari's voice didn't sound concerned, more like bored.  
  
"Why did you name her that?"  
  
There was dead silence on the line.  
  
"So she remembers that it was me. Interesting."  
  
"That's something people would tend to remember." Satoshi held his anger in check; it would do no good to release it.  
  
"So she knows who you are?"  
  
"No. Otherwise I doubt she'd even look at me."  
  
"Watch her Satoshi, she's capable of anything." He warned.  
  
"What did she do, why are you so interested in her? Why did you give her that name?" Satoshi demanded and he heard a soft sigh on the line.  
  
"Don't concern yourself with such trifle matters. Just watch her."  
  
The connection was terminated.

* * *

It rained and rained. Pounding brutally on the windowpanes with flashes of lightening every few seconds. And still Satoshi watched.  
  
From his bedroom he could see her own. She lay on the bed, tossing and turning in sleep.  
  
It was now Sunday, well really Monday seeing as it was 1:26 in the morning. Finally he climbed into his own bed and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him.

* * *

_Blood. That's what all the red stuff was, blood. And they were covered in it, and now she was as well. "Please... please wake up, please..." Aeris shook their bodies, but they gave no response.  
  
Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the blood.  
  
She was covered in it, and she felt so sick. "Why won't you wake up? Please? I'm scared..."  
  
"Please don't leave me all alone..."_  
  
Aeris shot up, covered in a cold sweat, her scar burning. At first she didn't realize where she was.  
  
Then it all came flooding back and she pulled her knees up to her body and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
The chain felt heavier than ever in the darkness and she tugged at it ruefully.  
  
Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she looked at her clock. 2:57. With a sigh she fell back onto her bed, pulling the sheets up over her body.  
  
"Some things don't change, no matter where you are."

* * *

Aeris slowly made her way to school, on time this time, and sat by Riku who stared at her. "Are you all right Aeris?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired." She mumbled slumping into her seat.  
  
"You look it, the thunder keep you up?" Riku asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. So loud you know..." Aeris lied quietly as class begun.  
  
Sitting all by herself at break, Aeris fed Chuu some of her rice balls. Stretching out on the grass she closed her weary eyes. She had the worse headache... Why not sleep? She wasn't hungry anyway...  
  
"Riku, have you seen Aeris?" Satoshi asked as he approached her. She was sitting with Daisuke and her sister Risa.  
  
"So you haven't seen her either then..." Riku bit her lip. "We usually have lunch together but today..."  
  
"I'll help you look for her Satoshi." Daisuke said getting up. "After all, she couldn't have gone far."  
  
"Or she could've been kidnapped!" Takeshi interrupted happily, "That's front page news, let me help search!"  
  
Satoshi sighed and the duo begun to look for her, calling her name.  
  
After 10 minutes Daisuke scratched his head. "She should have heard us..." He stepped to the right and tripped.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Takeshi burst out laughing. "Your so clumsy! Bet you tripped over your own feet!" He leaned over the bush to give him a hand up when he spotted what Daisuke tripped over.  
  
Aeris's body.  
  
"Jeez, Aeris's, I'm sorry! You okay?" Daisuke quickly apologized. "Uh, Aeris...?"  
  
"SHE'S DEAD!" Takeshi yelped and yanked Daisuke out of the way while Satoshi came running and shoved them both out of the way and knelt next to her, gently taking her wrist to feel for a pulse.  
  
All the while Takeshi was taking shot after shot. "She was like that when we found her! I don't think holding her hand will help her-"  
  
"She's not dead idiot. Just asleep." Satoshi snapped, "Give me that camera- "  
  
"No way! Just because your all embarrassed about your girlfriend doesn't mean you can confiscate my camera!" Takeshi shouted and Daisuke knelt next to her.  
  
"Why hasn't she woken up, Takeshi's so loud..." He felt her head to find it hot. "Hey guys, she's hot!" Daisuke said and Satoshi stopped making a grab for Takeshi's camera.  
  
"Yeah, what you haven't noticed?" Takeshi asked and Satoshi glared at him and placed his hand on her forehead.  
  
"She's burning up..."  
  
"Uh, yeah, she's a real babe and all-" Takeshi rolled his eyes, "I get it."  
  
"No Takeshi! She's got a fever." Daisuke picked up Wiz and Chuu and backed up to give Satoshi room.  
  
He gently lifted her into his arms and started towards the clinic. "Tell the teacher where we've gone."  
  
"Jeez, how come Satoshi gets the girl? She picks the antisocial, note taking, pompous, stick up his-" Takeshi grumbled but Daisuke covered his mouth.  
  
"Somebody's gotta do something about you, Takeshi." He sighed.

* * *

Aeris could see the blinding light even with her eyes closed. She moaned and rolled onto her side, she felt downright wretched.  
  
"At first I assumed she'd fallen asleep, but since her fever is so high, she might have fainted."  
  
The voice sounded so far off and somewhat familiar. Could it be? Satoshi...?  
  
"I'll call her house, someone will have to come and pick her up." That voice she was sure she'd never heard.  
  
"No one is at home."  
  
Now she was sure of it; that was Satoshi's voice.  
  
"Let her sleep here, then I'll take her home myself."  
  
"We can do that. You will pick her up and the end of the day Mr...."  
  
"Hiwatari. Satoshi Hiwatari."  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she shot up, feeling something soft and warm fall from her shoulders and into her lap.  
  
She was in a white room on a white cot with blinding white lights. Satoshi stood next to a woman in a nurse's uniform and Riku and Daisuke were hovering in the doorframe.  
  
"Ms. Shimensoka! Your awake, how do you feel?" The nurse asked kindly and she reached to feel her forehead but Aeris jerked back.  
  
"I think... I need to go home..." Her head was pounding, 'Hiwatari... Hiwatari...' She swung her legs over the edge of the cot and started to rise.  
  
"Ms. Shimensoka! Just rest, Mr. Hiwatari will take you home shortly." She pushed her lightly back but Aeris just jerked up and off of the cot.  
  
"No! I can go by myself." Her legs were slightly wobbly but she pushed past them both and made her way to the door where Daisuke and Riku backed up but a firm hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Your ill, you can't. Let me-" Satoshi started calmly but she jerked out of his clutch.  
  
"I'll be fine!" Brushing past Daisuke and Riku she ran as fast as she could, ignoring their shouts until she was out of the school building and running down the sidewalk and a mere fifty feet from her apartment.  
  
'He's related to that asshole! That's why he acted so strange! Ugh!' Half of her mind was screaming while the other just remained sadly quiet.  
  
'Why didn't he tell me? That's why he looks so familiar, he looks like Hiwatari. I thought he was my friend...'  
  
Throwing open her door she slammed it close behind her and stumbled into the small living room.  
  
Collapsing on the carpet she curled into a small ball and tried to push the thoughts away and stop the pounding in her head.  
  
'He's probably just like him, no good... what do I do?'  
  
Closing her eyes she eased her body and fell asleep, not even bothering to get up off the carpet.  
  
Or to lock the door.

* * *

Satoshi paused outside of her apartment, her backpack in one hand and Chuu in the other. When he knocked and heard no response he turned the knob and found it open.  
  
He kicked off his shoes and walked in, setting her backpack near the door and carrying Chuu into the living room where he found her.  
  
She lay on the carpet, one arm acting as a pillow under her head, asleep.  
  
He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.  
  
In the bathroom he wet a washcloth and then placed it on her forehead. "Chuu, watch over her. I'll come back with dinner."  
  
"Kyuu!" Chuu hopped to her side and placed her head on her arm, watching her face.  
  
Satoshi put his hands in his pockets and left silently. 'I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me.' Sighing he walked on, unaware that his coming and going had been watched. 


	3. Part III

A/N: I'm back! And I fell off the bunk bed a grand total of... four times! Guardrail my... anyway, I got nice reviews while I was gone! I'm happy people are enjoying this story.  
  
Mutou Yasu- Ah! Thank goodness you told me! I can't believe I made such an oversight. I meant for him to tell her his original name in chapter one but you know, I am stupid. I am much obliged that you informed me of this wretched error obviously trying to sound more intelligent than she is so have a cookie!  
  
Clarence Hikari- Here you go, and I am glad your enjoying it, there isn't too many fanfics about DN Angel out there, are there?  
  
Chocbo-master- Wow thanks! Have a cookie! I hurried this up so you wouldn't die of suspense of anything lol.  
  
Relax, read, and oh yeah, C'MON PEOPLE, REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: C'mon, if I really had money, I wouldn't be here, I'd probably be at a bookstore. So don't hate and sue, because I will get you! (Out of court of course)

* * *

Part Three  
  
"When the judgment's weak, the prejudice is strong." – Kane O'Hara

* * *

He sighed. The girl's emotions were firmly tied to her health, what had upset her so? Brushing back a strand of hair that had fallen over her face he frowned.  
  
And just who was that boy? Was he the one who'd affected her? He reminded him of that ass...  
  
"Well, rabbit, what was it?" The small thing blinked at him before making that odd noise it makes. "Why the hell am I asking you, you've got no damn clue either."  
  
Her uncle looked at her neck where the necklace and ring hung. She obviously hadn't taken it off, and seemed happy enough with her limited freedom. Her marks in school were excellent, and she seemed to being adjusting well.  
  
But he was not blind.  
  
The boy had been watching her as closely as himself.  
  
And it unnerved him.  
  
He was now sure that she hadn't done the crime, but with that realization opened the door of questions. If she hadn't, then who did? There was no motive that he could see.  
  
"Get away from her."  
  
His head jerked to the doorway where the damn boy himself stood. "Just who do you think you are kid? This is my niece!"  
  
"You're lying. She has no family, and you're a cretin for saying you're of her blood."  
  
The damn punk looked angry but now he was as well. "She is my niece, even if she acknowledges me or not."  
  
"Either way she wouldn't want you here. Get lost before I call the cops."  
  
Damn punk.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
His head jerked back to Aeris, who's form now twisted in the sheets as she struggled to sit up, holding her head.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly to see her uncle sitting on the bed next to her and she instinctively shot back.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked and she looked at him, utterly confused.  
  
"What... are you doing here? What am I doing here?"  
  
"You were passed out on the carpet, I brought you up to your bed." Satoshi stepped closer to the bed and she shrunk back against the headboard. "I left to get something for you to eat when I found him hovering over you."  
  
"Please," Her uncle shot back, "I came in after he left, to see if you were all right."  
  
She glared at him, "I'm fine, and you can leave."  
  
He sighed heavily but got up. "I'll come back to check on you. Hopefully when I return I'll have news for you."  
  
She blinked in surprise as he bent to kiss her check before leaving. (And gave Satoshi an evil glare)  
  
Satoshi sat on the side of the bed that her uncle hadn't. When he felt her head it had cooled some. "Your fever's gone down somewhat. Do you feel like eating?"  
  
She shifted uneasily. "Satoshi..."  
  
"He's not my real father. He adopted me, simply because it would help his image." He spoke without emotion. "We are not alike."  
  
"That's why you ran out isn't it? The nurse kept saying my name."  
  
She nodded slowly and he moved Chuu to her other side. "Would you condemn me, simply because of my last name?"  
  
Her head hurt, her whole body was sore and she was pretty sure at some point in sleep she'd broken out into a cold sweat.  
  
And it was never wise to decide something when someone had a large headache.  
  
But Satoshi had never been anything but kind to her, doing things most people wouldn't.  
  
And she knew what it was like to be told she was something when she herself knew she wasn't.  
  
"No, I'm sorry I judged you." She whispered and he nodded.  
  
"It's all right Aeris. Now, are you hungry?"

* * *

It was late, and Satoshi had left.  
  
She was alone, which gave her time to think.  
  
Her head was slightly clearer, so things were less foggy.  
  
Uncle's behavior slightly unnerved her. He had never been mean exactly, but now... he must be sure she hadn't done it.  
  
Which means that something changed his mind. What was it?  
  
Her account of the room could not be trusted. Her head had been spinning and she had been focusing only on their bodies.  
  
But no one else had been in the room then, of that she was sure.  
  
For one thing, there was no where he could have hidden himself, and another, she would have noticed had a man been standing there, no matter how upset she was.  
  
Now her head was starting to pound worse and she lay down on her bed, and pushed the thoughts away.

* * *

_She stopped brushing her hair. The storm outside was raging against the windows and she shrunk further away from the window.  
  
The storm was particularly nasty, the wind howled and the sky was pitch black.  
  
But she wasn't afraid, of course not, not Aeris.  
  
Slowly she made her way towards to window and using every ounce of her courage looked through the pane of glass.  
  
And just then a bolt of lightening lit up the entire sky and she could see.  
  
She gasped and fell onto her back in her fright.  
  
A man stood on the ground, grinning up at her with a handsome face and long hair. With the most amazing gold eyes.  
  
Then the lightening was gone, and nothing could be seen but darkness.  
_  
Aeris sat straight up in her bed, her head reeling.  
  
Someone else had been at the house, right before the murders.  
  
And he had smiled at her.

* * *

"Aeris, you really should be home, resting." Riku said as she watched her climb the stairs slowly beside her.  
  
"Really Riku, I'm just a little tired. That's all, besides school's almost over." And she would be fine as soon as she got up these insane stairs. Why is it 39 steps to the next level anyway? Such a stupidly large number.  
  
"I know Satoshi isn't happy you're straining yourself." She grinned as Satoshi and Daisuke emerged at the top of the stairs and once Satoshi spotted Aeris, came down them, grabbed her bag and her hand and helped her up the rest of the way.  
  
"Satoshi! I'm fine!" Aeris could feel her face warm with a blush and she took her bag back and marched into the classroom.  
  
"Hey Aeris!" Takeshi yelled from inside, "Why's your face so red?"  
  
Riku laughed and Satoshi merely entered the classroom while Daisuke grinned.  
  
"Aaah! Satoshi, what ya do to put that blush on her pretty face?"  
  
"TAKESHI!"  
  
"Ow..."

* * *

Aeris laughed. Satoshi was after all, very sweet.  
  
After offering to hold Chuu while she paused to tie her shoes, Chuu had started to rub against his cheek and "Kyuu!"  
  
"She likes you." Aeris smiled taking Chuu back into her arms.  
  
"I like her too," He pat her head slowly and Aeris laughed again.  
  
They were walking home and had just gotten into their neighborhood when Satoshi stopped.  
  
"Satoshi... what's wrong?" She looked at his face then where he was looking and almost dropped Chuu in surprise.  
  
Police Commissioner Hiwatari stood on her doorstep.  
  
"Ah, Miss Shimensoka, it's been a long time."  
  
Satoshi grabbed onto her arm as she made a move towards him, pulling her back slightly behind him. "You vile-!"  
  
"What do you want?" Satoshi asked tersely.  
  
"Satoshi, since when can't I visit you?" His voice was sickly sweet and Aeris fought down the urge to hurl on his shoes.  
  
"Since when have you ever?" Satoshi shot back, his grip tightening on Aeris's arm.  
  
"Get away from my home!" Aeris snapped and he frowned.  
  
"You shouldn't even be allowed a home girl, you belong in a cage."  
  
"That's not true!" She yelled and fought against Satoshi's grip, but he would not release her.  
  
"Then why are you collared like a beast?" Hiwatari shot back and Aeris forgot.  
  
She forgot her uncle's warning.  
  
Reaching to the back of her neck she roughly yanked off the chain.  
  
She couldn't breathe.  
  
Aeris clutched her throat and she could already taste blood in her mouth. "Ugh-!"  
  
"Aeris!" Satoshi grabbed the chain and attached it once again around her neck as she fell to her knees, coughing into her hands, coloring them red with blood. "Aeris!"  
  
Good gods! That hurt! She coughed violently and cursed whatever being created such a wretched thing.  
  
"Jin!" Hiwatari said in surprise and she heard footsteps approach.  
  
Satoshi knelt beside her, pulling her form against his own as her body shook while her uncle angrily pushed Satoshi and his adopted father out of his way.  
  
"Aeris!" He knelt in front of her and pulled her into his chest, holding her against him. "Just relax, take deep breaths, steady your heart beat." He whispered his head near her ear, holding her tight.  
  
Instead of pushing him away, she obeyed his commands and slowly started to feel the pain go away and her coughing stop.  
  
Once he was sure she was all right he stood and glared at the police commissioner. "What did you do?"  
  
"She removed the chain of her own will, Jin. Now will you listen to me? This girl is violent, and uncontrollable."  
  
"You provoked her!" Satoshi said in her defense.  
  
"I'm not surprised." Jin spat. "Stay away from my niece, you've got no right to bother an innocent girl."  
  
"Innocent!" He laughed, "I've never heard a bigger lie in my life!"  
  
Jin looked ready to kill but Satoshi stepped in between the two. "I can't speak with you, sorry." He knelt and swiftly picked up Aeris. "Get her bag and Chuu for me, Jin." Then he opened her door and carried her inside, without so much as a look back at his father.  
  
Jin glared at him but picked up her things and carried them inside, slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Satoshi watched over her as the daylight faded into the night. Every so often she would wake and tell him to go home but he refused until it was very late.  
  
He turned out all the lights on his way out, but forgot the TV in the living room from when Jin was watching it earlier. But the sound was so low Aeris wouldn't hear it upstairs.  
  
"The legendary thief, Dark Mousy, stole the Hearts of Ice painting just moments ago, our camera crew managed to get a shot of him."  
  
The screen flickered then showed a shaky image where a man clad in black flew through the night air with beautiful black wings. He turned his head towards the camera and it focused in, showing his bright gold eyes with a heart-breaking grin. 


	4. Part IV

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. I hurried it up but I did leave something in it. I'm wondering if anyone will find it. So anyway, read, relax, and review!  
  
Clarence Hikari- Thank you for reviewing again! And also... because I'm part evil.  
  
Icy Pheonix- Why thank you, and here you go.  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned DN Angel I would be happily rolling in my pool of money.

* * *

Part IV  
  
"Always do right. This will gratify some people and astonish the rest." –Mark Twain

* * *

Aeris's eyes begun to water as newspaper after newspaper flew by on the screen. She honestly had no clue why she was even bothering with it. Thanks to that official ass, Hiwatari, the murders had been covered up neatly. But there always was a chance.  
  
Sighing she leaned back in the hard chair and cast another glance behind her. She seriously doubted that anyone would be at library at this time of night.  
  
Especially since she'd seen no one when she broke in and 3 in the morning was unusual times for a library patron.  
  
Technically, she hadn't broken in at all.  
  
She'd planned on it, but the window on the second story had been left unlocked.  
  
And seeing as how the library hadn't an alarm system, she had no qualms about slipping in to check the old newspapers.  
  
With a sigh she turned off the machine and slipped back into the sleeves of her warm leather jacket.  
  
It was no use; the only way she'd get a detailed description of the crime scene was from her uncle or Hiwatari...  
  
Her eyes narrowed in thought, or perhaps Hiwatari's files...  
  
But that was crazy; it would involve breaking into police headquarters itself!  
  
She sighed.  
  
At least no one would expect it...

* * *

"Oh come on Aeris!" Riku cried in frustration. "You have to go! Our school doesn't have dances that much!"  
  
Aeris laughed, "Really Riku, it just doesn't sound like my kind of thing..."  
  
They were having their lunches outside on one of the various benches during break.  
  
"But Satoshi will be so disappointed!" Riku said waving her finger in Aeris face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Riku blinked at her. "Come on Aeris... your not serious..."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME, AERIS!"  
  
"Good grief! What is Riku yelling about?" Daisuke said covering Wiz's ears from the grass no more than fifty feet from the bench.  
  
Satoshi merely shrugged and continued to pick at his own lunch, thoughtfully made by Aeris herself.  
  
"Satoshi! Honestly..." Peering into his lunch box to find nothing even remotely good for him or cooked she clicked her tongue. "I'm making your lunches from now on."  
  
"There's no need-"  
  
"It's a wonder you haven't dropped dead, Satoshi. Two lunches or one, its no bother to me, really." She said firmly and he didn't argue.  
  
With Aeris there really wasn't a point to arguing, especially since she was right.  
  
Masahiro swallowed his piece of sushi. "So, Daisuke, you going to ask Risa to the dance?"  
  
Daisuke hung his head, "I don't know if I'll even bother,"  
  
"He doesn't have the guts for that," Takeshi said simply.  
  
"It's not hard to ask a girl." Masahiro said.  
  
"Oh yeah? And how would you know?" Takeshi snapped.  
  
"Because I already asked Riku, and she said she'd be happy to accompany me." He stuck out his tongue.  
  
To stop Takeshi from retaliating Daisuke asked Takeshi who he planned on asking.  
  
"Aeris!"  
  
Satoshi choked on his rice and Daisuke started smacking him on the back.  
  
"Oh come on, like she'd go with you." Masahiro laughed.  
  
"Why wouldn't she?" He demanded, "AERIS!" Jumping to his feet he started to run over to where the girls were sitting.  
  
"Oh there is no way I'm just going to sit here and miss him getting rejected, c'mon!" Masahiro got to his feet, tugging the other two along.  
  
Riku was glaring at Aeris who was holding up both hands in protest. Takeshi rushed forward and took both of her hands into his own. "Aeris."  
  
It happened so fast Aeris hadn't even blinked yet. "Takeshi?"  
  
"You know, we're having a dance here soon..." He begun, looking at her with an adoring expression while Masahiro was shoving his fist into his mouth to stifle his laughter.  
  
Riku rolled her eyes and shoved Takeshi aside. "Get real Takeshi, she's taken."  
  
"What?! Who asked her?" He demanded while Masahiro was laughing out loud now, holding onto his stomach while Daisuke tried not to laugh himself.  
  
Aeris however, was oblivious to the whole talk and was looking at Satoshi.  
  
"How was your lunch?"  
  
"Very good. Who... who are you going with, to the dance?" He asked, his voice low, even though no one else would have heard it, Takeshi was so damn loud.  
  
"Oh no one's asked. Why?"  
  
"... Would you like to go together?"  
  
"I'd love too!"  
  
"WHAT?" Takeshi yelled. "SATOSHI YOU SNEAK!"

* * *

Moving the paper bag slightly in her arms Aeris sighed. She was tired beyond belief. With all the school work and trying with all her might to remember anything about that night kept leaving her drained.  
  
Not to mention that Satoshi and her uncle kept bumping heads.  
  
And that slime, Hiwatari kept popping up to harass her.  
  
It was as if the man had no job, nothing to occupy his time at all.  
  
Shifting the bag of groceries again so she could see over them she fought back the urge to sigh again.  
  
Soon she'd have the chance to relax. Friday there was no school due to an urgent facility meeting. Apparently some student had gone around snatching grade books.  
  
Which also meant that this weekend would be the perfect opportunity to break into Hiwatari's files.  
  
Aeris sighed again.

* * *

The only thing everyone at school talked about was the upcoming dance. Guys were either talking about what girl they were going to ask, or who had agreed to go with them.  
  
Girls were giggling nonstop, much to Aeris and Riku's annoyance.  
  
When everyone found out that Aeris and Satoshi were going together, there were two general responses.  
  
"I can't believe he asked her before I got the chance!" –Boys.  
  
"Satoshi asked her? I thought he said he didn't have time for girls, no fair!" –Girls.  
  
Daisuke had yet to ask Risa and Riku was starting to regret that she'd agreed to go with Masahiro. "I know he wouldn't have asked me... but still." Riku whispered to Aeris in the middle of trig.  
  
Personally, Aeris didn't understand what he saw in Risa in the first place. She was perfectly nice and pretty, but between her and Riku... why would he pick Risa?  
  
She discussed it with Satoshi during break.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
He stopped eating, chopsticks still stuck in his mouth. "Hmm?"  
  
"For Daisuke, who would be better, Riku or Risa?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Are we taking into consideration who he wants?"  
  
Aeris laced her fingers together, "Absolutely not."  
  
He smiled one of his rare smiles at her. (They all seemed to be directed at her) "I don't know, I don't know either of them well."  
  
"Well Riku's my best friend-"  
  
"And therefore your opinion would be biased. Which means it doesn't count." He grinned at her expression.  
  
"But yours still does." She smiled at him and he raised his eyebrows again.  
  
"Are you trying to influence me?"  
  
She laced their fingers together. "She is my best friend Satoshi..."  
  
"I agree, Riku is best."  
  
Aeris beamed at him.

* * *

"Just look at him! Holding her hand! Why does she have to go for the dorky intellectual type?" Takeshi grumbled focusing the binoculars on their hands.  
  
"Takeshi!" Daisuke gasped, trying to loosen the binocular strap from its death like grip on his neck. "I-I can't breathe!"  
  
"Why are you even using the binoculars?" Masahiro demanded. "They're like twenty feet away!"  
  
"Be quiet!"  
  
"Jeez Takeshi, I think Daisuke's turning blue!"  
  
"DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO BE QUIET?!"

* * *

"Aeris? Where are you?" Jin kicked the door closed behind him as her voice rang from upstairs.  
  
"Upstairs uncle, I'll be down in a minute!" Flopping down on her sofa he grinned. She was accepting him as her uncle, and wasn't even cold towards him lately. Things were looking up.  
  
He sat the manila folder on her coffee table and frowned at the black picture frame. Well, not the picture frame, the picture in the frame.  
  
Aeris stood beaming into the camera with Satoshi in front of a large tree. The thing that disturbed him most was that Satoshi's arm was around his niece's shoulders.  
  
"That little son of a-"  
  
"Uncle?" Aeris stepped off the last step still towel drying her hair, "Were you saying something?"  
  
Figuring it would do no good to argue with her, she merely got upset every time he said something against the young boy, he cleared his throat. "I have some information for you."  
  
She sat opposite him, and pulled the folder towards her. "What kind of information?"  
  
"Apparently there was a witness. A man walking his dog saw a guy leaving your yard, shortly after the murder took place."  
  
Aeris shot straight up. So maybe the man she'd seen was real after all... not just her mind playing tricks on her.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" She demanded.  
  
"Well by then it was already decided you'd done it. The man was written off as pure coincidence." He said apologetically. "The folder has the name of the witness, and some other information. I thought you'd like to look it over."  
  
"Thank you uncle."  
  
"Anyway, I thought we could go over the whole thing, this Saturday. I'm not working." He "accidentally" knocked the picture frame face down.  
  
She frowned at him and righted the picture. "I can't uncle. The dance is on Saturday."  
  
He frowned as well. "Who are you going with?"  
  
She sighed, "Uncle, why does it matter who I'm going with?"  
  
"It's Hiwatari's brat, isn't it?"  
  
"Satoshi isn't even his son! He was adopted!"  
  
He snorted and she glared.  
  
"I'm still going with him, and if you'll excuse me, I have to study." It couldn't have been more obvious if she'd thrown him out.  
  
"Fine, but don't blame me when he shows his true colors." He slammed the door behind him, leaving a tense silence.  
  
Aeris sighed and made herself a cold drink before settling down on the couch to go over the file's contents.  
  
Maybe it was just too much to expect that the two would get along...

* * *

A loud clap of thunder woke Aeris with a start. The rain was pouring down harshly on the roof and windows.  
  
Running a hand through her hair she glanced with bleary eyes at the clock. It was 3:39 in the morning.  
  
And she was on the couch and the contents of the folder had spilled onto the carpet. With a groan she started to pick them up, ignoring the blaring TV no more than ten feet away.  
  
"-And already Dark Mousy has stolen the Angel's Blood painting, we managed to get a shot of him as he escaped into the night air."  
  
Aeris looked up and the folder fell from her fingers as she gasped.  
  
It was him! The man she saw! The phantom thief Dark had been fleeing the crime scene! 


	5. Part V

A/N: Here's the next chapter, and whew, I thought I wasn't going to get any reviews for a while there. But people we've got a problem here. On the cover of my manga Dark's eyes were GOLD, and people have corrected me by saying they're purple or red. Uhh, so what's the vote guys? Purple, red, or gold? Anyhow, REVIEW! Please?  
  
Yipster54- I know! Jeez, I was shocked how many there are out there. Glad you found mine to read .  
  
Clarence Hikari- Thanks very much for the repeated reviews. I'm glad you're following the story.  
  
Alice-1103- Thanks for pointing that out, I keep doing it and it really bothers me if I don't catch them. No hard feelings at all!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just blew my last five bucks on M&M's and blue icing to make my mom a giant cookie birthday cake. What would you gain by suing me, a slice of it?

* * *

"In these matters the only certainty is that nothing is certain."- Pliny the Elder

* * *

Slowly she heard the lock's tumblers fall into place and the door swung open. Gracefully she swung from the doorframe ledge onto Hiwatari's desk. Whichever idiots thought up the idea that only floors should have motion detectors deserved to be at least stabbed if not shot.  
  
Stepping between his nameplate and the mug of pencils she reached out and yanked open the file cabinet. Moving past all the other files she found the one she was looking for, in the very back.  
  
Aeris grinned.

* * *

When she was several blocks away, and in her normal street clothes she felt the wind change directions and shivered, pulling her light jacket tighter around her small frame.  
  
It was beginning to howl as she crossed the bridge and she grimaced, she didn't like this. The night was starting to get to her, unnerve her. Trees were rustling and the moon shone bright on her.  
  
For an instant her skin went dark and she frowned in confusion. Glancing up she almost staggered back; covering the moon with its shadow was a man, no it was no man, it was the thief, Dark!  
  
With his extensive black wings he almost blocked out the moon's light and as he flew closer she could feel her heart begin to pound painfully.  
  
"Well, well, well... what have we here? A girl after my own heart." He landed on the railing, balancing effortlessly. "Of course, I fail to see the sense in breaking into a police station, but I'm sure you could enlighten me."  
  
Aeris took a step back, confused. His face... up close it was different. She wasn't sure now, could it have been another she'd seen?  
  
Dark clicked his tongue, "Now, you're being rude, tell me your name."  
  
Straitening her shoulders she looked at him evenly. "Aeris. And you must be the legendary Dark."  
  
He grinned at her, "Oh no, what gave me away?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Not the wingspan of course."  
  
He took flight for a moment longer, just to settle himself on the railing with his legs in the Indian fashion before cupping his chin in one hand. "Must've been my shoes," Dark reached for her hand and held it in his own. "Ah, Aeris, I recognize you, you're the commander's girl."  
  
Aeris eyebrows shot up, "Commander?"  
  
Dark's eyebrows shot up as well. "Hiwatari, blue hair..."  
  
"Satoshi? He's not... I mean, wait, commander?" Aeris stammered.  
  
"Ah, so you're not taken then?" Dark's grin widened and his arm circled around her waist, pulling her towards him.  
  
"Um-" Was all her mind could register before she was yanked back onto someone's chest.  
  
"Don't touch her." Satoshi's tone was more frigid than ever as he held her to his side and glared at Dark through his glasses.  
  
"And why not commander?" Dark was frowning but it was forced. Satoshi continued to glare at him without saying anything. "Since you have no complaints, I do believe me and Miss Aeris will be going-" His hand reached for her but Satoshi knocked his hand away.  
  
"Over my dead body." He spat tugging Aeris along as he started to walk away. "You stay away from her Dark."  
  
"Can't do commander!" Dark called gleefully.  
  
Satoshi continued to tug her along until they were well away from Dark. Then once he was sure they were completely alone, he turned to face her.  
  
"What were you doing!"  
  
Aeris was taken back. She'd never seen him so upset. "Walking along the bridge," She said carefully, it wasn't a flat out lie...  
  
"I meant talking to him!"  
  
"He's the one who started the conversation, why are you so upset?" She demanded and Satoshi huffed before grabbing her wrist and tugging her along behind him.  
  
He couldn't possibly be jealous, could he...?  
  
"I'm taking you home," He turned to glance at her over his shoulder before tugging her to his side so they walked side by side. "And what were you doing walking alone so late at night?"  
  
Crap.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Her glance slid to the passing scenery, sure to keep her eyes away from Satoshi. He'd be able to tell she was lying for sure then.  
  
"You usually can't, why venture outside tonight?" Her eyes shot to him in surprise but he kept looking straight ahead.  
  
"How did you know I don't sleep well?" She demanded and he looked at her, piercing her with his eyes.  
  
"I am a commander for the police force."  
  
Mmhmm... she rolled her eyes; she really needed to get blinds for those bedroom balcony doors.  
  
"Hey," She stopped and turned him to face her, putting her hands on her hips. "Just what were you doing outside so late yourself?"  
  
Satoshi wasn't daunted in the least. "I woke up and happened to glance over and saw your bed empty. When you didn't answer your door I went looking for you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yep, really needed to get blinds.  
  
"Now would you care to explain what you were really doing?" He crossed his arms and she laughed nervously, and put her hands behind her neck when she felt it shift next to her skin and her eyes widened as she felt it fall right out of her clothes and land on the ground.

* * *

He hated doubt. It ate away at your insides, making everything you thought were facts slowly fade to nothing more than things with a bit of evidence.  
  
Ever since the girl had shown up in his life again and captured Satoshi's attention (and held it) he had begun to doubt what he was once sure had been the truth.  
  
The case had essentially been a no brainier. The girl was literally covered in blood at the crime scene, was the only one there, and the murder weapon was in her hand when they found her!  
  
But could it have been someone else? Could the girl simply be innocent, and wanted nothing more than to try and help by taking out the weapon? She was young, she may not have understood that by then it was too late.  
  
Wait a minute!  
  
Hiwatari sat straight up in his chair.  
  
By then it was too late! Why would the girl commit murder and stick around, let alone be found in the room with the murder weapon?  
  
Doubt begun to viciously attack his insides, he was so hasty then to accuse someone he picked the most obvious.  
  
And the most obvious most definitely did not mean the guiltiest.  
  
He sank into the chair, feeling angry with himself.  
  
Because now he was sure the girl had not committed the crime, and he was angry with himself because he had loathed her very being for so long, he didn't think he was man enough to think of her as just a girl, and not as a cold blooded killer.  
  
With a groan he sat up and covered his eyes, either way, he'd need to take another look at that file.  
  
And besides, it would mean admitting to Satoshi he was wrong, and hell had yet to freeze over.

* * *

Jin didn't bother to knock; he just charged right into his niece's room and smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed.  
  
Deciding not to wake her he slowly begun to creep out of the room before it hit him.  
  
Narrowing his eyes he turned on the form underneath the sheets and yanked them off before grabbing her by the ear and glaring at her as she blinked at him.  
  
"Don't even try it you little rabbit wannabe, _where is my niece? And why isn't she in her bed_?" He roared making Chuu transform back and huddle under the covers in fright.  
  
She knew she shouldn't have faked sleeping peacefully.

* * *

He flicked on the lights and threw his jacket on the coat rack before making his way to the filling cabinet.  
  
Once it was obvious he wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon he decided he might as well get the report now.  
  
Yawning while he ran his fingers over the files he thumbed through all the way to the back before frowning and looking through them all again.  
  
No file.  
  
How could it not be here? No one had access to these files but him.  
  
Which meant someone must have snatched it.  
  
In the years he hadn't looked at it.  
  
Hiwatari groaned before slamming his head onto the top of the filling cabinet repeatedly.

* * *

"What is that?" Satoshi asked and she didn't even look down before snatching the folder back up.  
  
"Oh, my homework for next week, I did it already." She lied weakly, well aware he won't buy it.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "And why was it up your shirt?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
THINK GIRL, THINK!  
  
"AERIS!"  
  
Whipping around she spotted her uncle running towards her, suit and tie still on, an extremely angry look on his face.  
  
He was panting by the time he reached her and put his hands on his hips. "When I said you'd be free, I didn't mean this free!"  
  
Aeris seemed to shrink under his furious gaze. "I'm sorry uncle, I didn't mean to take advantage of your kindness..."  
  
Satoshi looked at her uncle in surprise, "Free?"  
  
"What kind of fool do you take me for anyway? Getting that stupid rabbit thing to cover for you, I mean honestly-"  
  
"Chuu was just trying to help me uncle." Aeris said in a very sad voice while Satoshi looked at each of them and repeated louder,  
  
"_Free_?"

* * *

The man drummed his fingertips on his very large oak desk while he waited. A P.I. was such a nuisance really; he should have done it himself. But he didn't want to run the risk of being seen watching her.  
  
Of course he never dreamed she'd be freed from that hellhole, so he was hardly prepared.  
  
And that was not good.  
  
The girl would be on her toes, and surely ruthlessly pursuing him.  
  
And with that brat Hiwatari he'd have an even harder time silencing her. The boy obviously knew, he was always watching over her and carefully steering her away from possible threats.  
  
She was intelligent, she would figure out it was him if given the time. He had been too careless; there had been one too many slip-ups.  
  
There was a point in his favor, that collar they had choked her with. If she did ever figure out it was him she could do nothing to him physically or she'd die herself.  
  
But he was at a loss as to how he could kill her without arousing suspicion. If there were any kind of accident, Satoshi would either prevent it or insist an investigation.  
  
He could always set up the brat himself... hm, he rather liked that idea.  
  
After all, why not? He'd set up the girl, why not set up the boyfriend years later?  
  
Besides, he'd be damned if he got away with murder only to be caught again years later.

A/N: I just thought I'd add this part in. While writing the scene between Aeris and Jin I seriously stared at the screen for like 10 minutes thinking to myself, "That can't be how you spell free is it? If not then how?" Then I spent the next 5 minutes saying the word aloud before asking my brother how it was spelled. I've never heard him laugh that loud for that long. sweatdrops


	6. Part VI

A/N: Okay, so far, Dark's eyes are purple. I'm still not sure so I won't mention it. I'm sorry that this is shorter than usual, but I really thought it should end where it does. Thank you for reading and please, REVIEW!

Yipster54- I don't know, things always get a lot sticker before you get your hand out of the honey jar... (god that was a weird way to put it...) Vonulle? God I think I've done that too, lol. Glad to know it's not just me!

Clarence Hikari- Maaaaaaaaaaaauybe lol. Wait a minute, your manga is in color?! Why aren't mine? feels very deprived

Lil-saturn-goddess- Thanks! Hope you'll stay with it til then end... when everything will make sense lol.

Redrose Moon- It means "Forsaken" in Japanese. Okay that's it, how come you guys get color manga's, and I get black and white, I feel so jipped!

Disclaimer: Don't sue, you won't get anything, I just blew what was left of my cash on Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, YOU CAN PICK YOUR LIGHT SABER COLOR!

* * *

"We could never learn to be brave and patient, if there were only joy in the world," –Helen Keller

* * *

Riku grinned, as Aeris looked down at the beautiful white dress on her. "You're a total knockout Aeris, Satoshi will go blind."

Disaster had struck only hours before when the realization hit Aeris like a bucket of ice water. The dance was only hours away and she had nothing to wear!

She didn't mean like when the really preppy girls say it and they have thousands of dresses, she literally had no dresses at all.

Riku had come to her rescue, taking her to a little dress shop just moments before where she had insisted that she put on the dress.

It was pure white, made of the finest silk that glided over her body like a glove. Tight at the top that loosened out at the bottom just a bit until it reached her ankles. It was a spaghetti strap that showed quite a bit of cleavage.

"Just leave your hair down and he'll have a heart attack." Riku said with a sly grin while Aeris blushed.

"Your quite a knockout yourself, Riku." She giggled, Riku was wearing a dress almost identical to Aeris except that it was black and was a halter-top and stopped just past her knees.

"Daisuke will have a hot flash!"

* * *

Carefully putting down the box containing her dress, she picked up the folded note that was on the coffee table.

I have something to take care of, shouldn't take too long. I'll pick you up at seven. –Satoshi

Smiling to herself she walked up the steps, ready to take a nice long shower.

* * *

Satoshi cracked his neck. He'd been waiting for a while now, but still his adopted father had said nothing.

"You care for her, more than you let on."

Satoshi's head snapped up to look Hiwatari in the eyes.

"Don't deny it."

Satoshi didn't even breathe. "I wasn't planning on it."

Hiwatari eyed him evenly. "Then take care to watch over her, she's in more trouble than she knows."

Satoshi's eyes widened. "Father..."

"I don't have the answers Satoshi, now go."

* * *

The rain fell down, soaking Satoshi to the bone, but he didn't feel it. Hiwatari's words just kept reverberating in his head.

'More trouble than she knows... what kind of trouble is she in? Is it related to why she can't sleep at night?'

He shook his head to clear it.

Just more reason to stay close to her.

* * *

Satoshi's eyes widened. Aeris was... beautiful.

She descended the stairs and he thought for an instant that when she stepped off the last step she'd float.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Aeris smiled at him and he struggled to regain his composure.

"It was worth it." He answered without thinking causing her to beam at him before taking the arm he extended.

* * *

The dance was decorated with all different kinds of color lights and streamers thrown everywhere.

Everyone was dressed up and having a great time on the dance floor. Riku was having a great time with Masahiro while shooting Daisuke fleeting looks.

Takeshi was running around, snapping pictures while eating most of the refreshments.

And Aeris and Satoshi?

He'd tugged her onto the dance floor the minute a slow song had started and pulled her close.

"Whew, ready to get a drink?" Before Masahiro could even respond Riku had tugged him over to the refreshment table (what was left of it anyway, hurricane Takeshi had struck) where Daisuke and Takeshi himself stood.

"So what's the deal," Takeshi asked Riku as she sipped her punch.

"What?"

"With Aeris and Satoshi!" He whispered fiercely, "He hasn't let anyone cut in all night!"

Riku beamed while Daisuke excused himself and made his way over to the couple. "Mind if I cut in?"

Satoshi didn't look too happy at the prospect but Aeris smiled at Daisuke and let her arms fall from Satoshi's neck.

Daisuke put his arms loosely around her waist and they started to dance.

"You enjoying your date?" He teased and she laughed quietly.

"Very much, and yourself?"

Daisuke's smile faded. "Risa hasn't spent a lot of time with me, she's been talking to some of her friends."

Aeris bit her lip. That was a lie, Risa hadn't even danced with Daisuke and the dance was almost over. He'd finally gotten up the courage to ask her and she agreed, after quickly adding that they would go as just friends.

It wasn't fair for him to like her when Riku was perfect for him and liked him. But that just wasn't the way it worked. Hopefully Daisuke would come to his senses sooner or later. "What about Riku, have you danced with her?"

Daisuke turned his head to watch as Masahiro and Riku danced up a storm, both of them incredibly good. "No... I'm not that good, I'd just slow her down."

Was it her imagination, or did he just blush? "You dance just fine Daisuke, ask Riku, I know she'll say yes."

He looked at Riku, "You think so?"

"Trust me, now go." The song ended and he smiled sheepishly at her before going to Riku.

Satoshi appeared behind her, holding two drinks. "You playing match maker again?" She smiled at him and took a sip of her drink.

They had all kinds of different varieties, Sprite, Pepsi, Sunkist, Coke, you name it they had it.

The drinks and food were all lined up on the table, already set out by the dance committee hours before.

Satoshi and Aeris both had Sprite. They decided to make their way to one of the tables so they could rest a bit.

They sat down and waited for Riku and Daisuke to finish dancing. Masahiro made his way over to them just as someone bumped into Satoshi's chair, spilling his drink all over Masahiro's jacket.

"Man I just bought this!" He yelled angrily, looking around for the guy who'd bumped into Satoshi, but it was too late, he'd already disappeared into the crowd.

"That was rude." Aeris frowned, sipping her Sprite.

"Maybe he saw his date dancing with someone else." Satoshi grinned.

* * *

Jin checked his watch, "Damn, I'm too late to see her in her dress..." He heaved a sigh before he almost tripped over something on the doorstep. "What the-"

Roses?

Black roses? Roses come in black? Jin scratched his head, picking them up and bringing them inside Aeris's apartment. He put them in a vase on the table before he left.

"Wonder who left them...?"

* * *

Satoshi and Aeris walked home slowly, laughing as they recalled some of the things that had happened at the dance.

Tired of his grumbling about him stealing Aeris from right under his nose, Satoshi dunked Takeshi's head in the punch bowl.

Laughing, Aeris had agreed to dance with him, while his hair was sopping wet and dripping all over his clothes.

Halfway home Satoshi had grabbed her hand and held it in his own.

* * *

Hiwatari grumbled as he shifted through endless papers and records. There was nothing.

He'd taken care of it personally, there would be no news coverage, the report would not be factual... he'd be going on memory alone.

It was hopeless; he couldn't hope to even find out the real murderer.

He couldn't believe how easy they had made it for the real murderer to get away.

* * *

Daisuke, Takeshi, and Riku had agreed to be on the dance committee, but they wouldn't have if they'd known they'd be on cleanup duty.

While Takeshi rode the floor buffer, Riku and Daisuke cleanup all the trash, taking everything out to the dumpsters and sweeping up.

"Once again we're doing all the work while he goofs off." Riku grumbled before taking a swing at him with the swifter.

"He'll never change." Daisuke sighed.

* * *

At Aeris's doorstep, Satoshi and Aeris stood, both waiting for the other to say something, hell anything.

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me." He whispered, (for some odd reason he's whispering, HEY, C'MON, IT'S LATE)

"I'm glad you asked."

The silence was deafening. You could hear a raindrop hit the pavement four streets over.

"Good night." Before he lost his nerve, Satoshi kissed her gently on the lips.

"Night." Aeris whispered in awe, before stepping inside and gently touching her lips.

Smiling she slipped out of her shoes and stopped in the living room, starring at the vase on the table.

Her head felt light as she moved towards it, smelling the black roses.

She reached out to touch one when the room spun, and she fell to the floor, unconscious.


	7. Part VII

A/N: Man I was so psyched when I read your reviews; I started to freak out myself! I was like, "Oh my god, will she be all right?!" Then I realized you know... I was the author, lol. And that I knew the entire plot line, and I knew how it would all end so I felt a bit like an idiot lol.

Lil-saturn-goddess- I hurried to get this out, thanks for the compliment.

Redrose Moon- don't die on me! Sorry to keep you waiting!

Yipster54- I know, as soon as everything starts getting good, WHOOSH, fall right back down all those steps lol. You'll get your answer in this chapter, I felt bad for showing him how I did earlier seeing as how I'd only read about him once.

Clarence Hikari- Glad I'm keeping you hooked, and I thought it was time too, this is supposed to be a bit on the romantic side so he should get his butt in gear!

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS: To my four reviewers who keep reviewing, otherwise I'd have none! You guys rule!

* * *

"Hope is a leap of faith when you just can't make it, but still believe in it enough to take it." –The great, the best, Shinigami!

* * *

Hiwatari was frustrated beyond belief, his memory of the whole night was hazy, it had been so long...

And with that file gone, he'd have no hope of solving it without Aeris's help.

Which was why he was on her doorstep at 12 o'clock at night.

He frowned; he'd been banging on the door for ten minutes. She couldn't be asleep yet could she?

Hesitantly he reached for the doorknob and blinked in surprise when he found it unlocked. (Damn, that girl really needs to learn to lock her door, anyone can just walk right in!)

Quietly he entered, taking off his shoes before shouting her name. He walked down the dark hallway and paled as he saw her dead still form on the carpet.

He rushed to her side, rolling her onto her back and felt for her wrist to check her pulse.

It was slow, too slow.

"Aeris, Aeris, can you hear me?"

She gave no sign that she heard him so he dialed 911 on his phone as he felt her pulse slow even more.

"She won't make it..."

* * *

The three males sat in a tense silence in the emergency room's waiting room. They'd been waiting for over an hour while the doctors tried to pump Aeris's stomach.

Finally a man came out of the emergency room with a clipboard. "Jin?"

Jin leapt to his feet. "Kale, how is she?"

"Must be made of the same stuff you are, friend. She's alive. Weak, but alive." Kale pushed his glasses further up his nose before Jin pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"What happened to her?" Hiwatari demanded.

"She was poisoned. With exactly what, we don't know."

Satoshi glared at him. "How the hell do you not know?"

Kale paled, "It dissolved in her blood stream, it's untraceable."

Jin cursed. "So how do we know if there will be any aftereffects?"

Kale looked like he was going to flee the room once he spoke. "You don't."

"That's not good enough." Satoshi snapped. "I thought you people were doctors not morons."

Jin put a restraining hand on Satoshi's shoulder. "Ease up," He eyed his friend, "Besides, all doctors are morons. He's no doctor, he's a nurse. They get low pay."

Satoshi shrugged off Jin's hand. "Let me see her."

Kale held up his hands in surrender. "Jeez, you ever heard of asking, 'stead of demanding?"

Satoshi glared at him.

"Room 208, and your welcome." Kale shouted after Satoshi's retreating figure. "What is up with kids these days?"

* * *

For a hospital room, the lights were strangely dim and there was only one bed, one chair. Which was probably an indication about the food. (Good god, I smuggle in food when I have to go)

Aeris lay in the bed with the sheets pulled up to her waist, her head on a large pillow. Her hair was loose and pulled to one side. All kinds of tubes were hooked to her arms and she was very pale.

Satoshi walked slowly to her side and took one of right hand into his own. "Aeris?"

"Satoshi? What happened to me?" She whispered.

"How are you feeling?" He gently squeezed her hand and she sighed and looked away.

"Satoshi, what happened? The last thing I remember were roses." She lifted her other hand and gently touched her head.

"You were poisoned." He said heavily and her body jerked. "Calm down, relax, you'll pull the tubes out!"

She rested against the pillows again stiffly. "Poisoned? How?"

"We don't know." Satoshi didn't want to say the truth; that they knew damn near nothing. "How do you feel?"

Her hand tightened on his. "Like I was poisoned."

He smirked.

"When can I leave?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, what's wrong?"

"Have you had the food?"

* * *

"SHE'S WHAT?" Riku yelled, grabbing Takeshi by the shirt collar. "What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I said! She's in the hospital, somebody tried to do her in!" Takeshi shouted back, struggling out of her grasp, "Why do you people always have to be hostile towards the media?!"

Masahiro glared at him, "It's more like shooting the messenger."

Daisuke ran a hand through his hair, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, that's all the information I could get, besides the fact that Satoshi himself nearly lost it on a male nurse." Takeshi said quickly, "I'm as clueless as the rest of you,"

"I'm going to see her," Riku announced loudly.

"No dice, security is tight, Satoshi's got guards outside her door and in, besides himself. The president couldn't get in." Takeshi argued.

"I'm her best friend, the president doesn't have anything on me!"

* * *

"Dammit!" The man slammed his fist on his desk. "How can she still be alive? That was enough poison to do in Rambo!"

The boy across from him shifted in his seat. "I don't know, all I saw her take was a sip, maybe that's all she drank."

"I knew we should have put it in a cookie," The man grumbled.

"We can't try again either, Satoshi isn't letting anyone near her, we'd never get close enough."

"But we'll be able to accomplish the other goal, so it has not been a total loss. We'll figure out another way to get her."

* * *

Satoshi poured himself another cup of coffee.

"How many cups do you have to drink before you start to twitch like that?" Riku asked walking towards him.

"Twenty eight, did you feed Chuu?" He sipped it and felt it burn his throat.

"I took her home, poor thing is miserable, she misses Aeris."

Satoshi did not look his best. His shirt was rumpled and half tucked in. His slacks had coffee stains on them and his hair looked like he'd turned on the blow dryer to max and stood about an inch from it.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" She asked kindly.

"I passed out twice," He swallowed more coffee.

"So with lack of sleep, you get more sarcastic, good to know."

He gave her a dirty look.

"Look, Satoshi, you need to go to sleep before you go nuts on another nurse." Aeris said slowly.

"No. Besides he had it coming."

"Let someone else take over, I'll take over." She pleaded.

"No,"

"Then I'll tell Aeris your going on no sleep." Aeris said smugly, watching as his eyes widened, "And let her deal with you."

"You'll upset her," He tried to reason with her but she simply hurried into the hospital room leaving him with his coffee.

"Dammit."

* * *

"Hiwatari, any news yet?" Jin plopped down in the chair in Hiwatari's office.

"Nothing, those roses you mentioned, no traces of poison at all. We're back at square one." He admitted grudgingly.

"God,"

"You're taking it better than my son at least." Hiwatari grumbled, all this crap was going to give him ulcers. He took a bite out of a piece of chocolate.

"Yeah, I heard he's taking all his frustration out on the male nurses." Jin said.

* * *

"Satoshi, go home, you're a wreck." Aeris ordered from the bed while he paced in front of it.

"And leave you here? I don't think so." He sat down heavily in the chair and took her hand in his own.

"Satoshi, you'll collapse." She said gently.

He sighed and got up. "I'll ask for a cot, and sleep here, happy?"

"As long as you sleep."

She didn't want to say her thoughts aloud, that she didn't want him to leave, that she felt safer when he was near.

Aeris watched as he talked to a guard and motioned for him to hurry before sitting back down next to her and taking her hand in his own.

He'd done that ever since she'd awoken, and every time she had to work to stop the blushes.

"Chuu is being taken care of, Riku is stuffing her with food." He said breaking her from her thoughts.

Aeris smiled, "Good,"

The cot was brought in and Satoshi set is as close to Aeris's bed as it could go before climbing on and lying on his side.

"Go to sleep," She said watching as his eyes stayed open.

"I don't like the idea of going to sleep and leaving you unguarded."

Aeris rolled her eyes, "And those men at the doors and in the halls, what are they, spectators?"

He grumbled before eyeing her strangely. "What?"

He smirked as he reached out and pulled her by the waist up against him and held her there. "Now I can sleep knowing that you're safe."

Aeris face flamed as she felt him press his face against her neck and tighten his grip around her before pulling a blanket over them.

"Sleep." He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. She relaxed and closed her eyes, feeling more at peace than she'd ever been.

* * *

Hiwatari and Jin marched down the hospital floors. Jin wanted to see Aeris and Hiwatari was looking for his son, and the best bet as to where he was was with Aeris.

Quietly they entered and almost had heart attacks.

Lying on two beds that were pushed together were Satoshi and Aeris. Satoshi had his arms around her waist holding her close with her head resting on his chest. Both looked utterly happy.

"Wha-what!" Jin sputtered while Hiwatari's lips twitched trying to hide his amusement.

"You'll wake them up."

Jin glared at him, "Get your son's hands off of my niece."

"I don't think your niece would have that kind of smile on her face if he let go." Hiwatari rarely got to one up the man and seeing him so on edge made him almost feel giddy.

"Commissioner, sir? We've got a theory about Ms. Shimensoka poisoning." A young police officer stuck his head in the room, "Would you like to hear it?"

Jin and Hiwatari left the room and joined the young man outside. "Well, what is it?" Hiwatari demanded.

The officer looked like he couldn't believe he was the one doing this. "We asked some of the doctors here and they said the poison was most likely put in a drink. And well... we interviewed some kids who'd been with Ms. Shimensoka before she fell unconscious and they said she did indeed drink something."

Jin frowned, "Your saying someone poisoned her at the school dance?"

"Affirmative. And the only person who had held Ms. Shimensoka drink was... Commander Hiwatari."

Jin's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Your saying my son poisoned his own girlfriend?" Hiwatari demanded.

"All the evidence points that way sir... several witnesses saw him get the drink for her and hand it to her himself. It came in no contact with any other persons." The young officer looked like he was ready to shoot himself, the commissioner looked furious.

"Fantastic, the only suspect we have is Satoshi!"


	8. Part VIII

A/N: Yay! I got more reviews for the last chapter! Confetti falls from the sky Sorry for the late update, but kept saying they were going to do these updates then pushing it back and everything. And I start school in two weeks! sobs But this story should still be updated weekly, because of my loyal and great reviewers! You guys are the ones that keep me motivated, thanks again and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: C'mon, I have no money, I don't even have enough to get the new DN Angel! Damn you for making me remember that! shakes fist 

Yipster54- Oooh, let me tell you, the smallest details can mean the biggest things in mysteries! And you're the only one to say something about the quotes! Thank you!

Lil-saturn-goddess- Is this the longest time since I've updated? GET THE CALANDER PEOPLE, WE'LL CHECK IT! lol, thanks for you continued reviews.

ToTalLy WeIrD Grl aka Redrose Moon- I'm glad you said that's who you were, otherwise I would have had no clue lol. Why the name change? I felt like a total cretin writing Satoshi as a suspect! But c'mon, we all know he didn't do it! And you can trust me on this, because I'M THE AUTHOR! lol.

May- Yay, a new reviewer, hi, I'm the author, kinda crazy, (as if you couldn't already tell) Thank you! I tried hard on Aeris and I really appreciate the compliment on her. I try hard to keep you guys on the edge of your seats, then as gags to make you guys fall out of them. lol, I hope you'll continue to review!

Clarence Hikari- Thanks! I'm really happy you think it's interesting because I like to throw in all sorts of twists and turns.

Hitaru- Another newbie! Hiii! Thanks for reviewing, I love the little faces, for some reason they remind me of hamsters... and who doesn't get happy when they think hamsters? Wait... why do they remind me of hamsters...? Could hamsters be part of why I like ham so much... oh god I'm going to be up all night now lol.

**NOTE TO READERS**: For those of you who keep coming back and don't leave me lol, I have a question, do you guys like Daisuke and Riku moments? I've been putting in tiny ones and I'm not sure if I should throw in some more into the pot! Tell me what you think, because this is you guy's story too!

* * *

"How sad, a girl who can't cry," –Trowa Barton

Part Eight

* * *

Satoshi sat on Aeris's sofa while his mind raced. His father had told him that he was the only suspect, and he had quickly gone over the night's events in his head.

He had gone from himself as a suspect to the entire school as one.

The drinks had been lined up on the refreshment table; anyone could have tampered with any one of them.

But that wasn't logical. The person had no way of knowing which drinks Satoshi would take, let alone which drink would be given to Aeris.

Had he been so quick as to slip in the poison while Satoshi was momentarily distracted? But then how had the person known which drink would go to Aeris? They had been drinking the same thing.

Satoshi's eyes widened, his drink had been spilled! Someone had brushed into him, spilling it's contents.

Had the person doused both the drinks, then made sure that he himself would not be poisoned?

Then that narrowed the suspects down to one, the person who had slammed into him.

If only he had some idea of who the hell it was.

* * *

Aeris was mad, but mostly at herself. She wasn't healing fast enough.

If she moved too quickly, or stayed on her feet too long, her stomach would violently jerk and she's fight off intense nausea.

And then have to fight off Satoshi's help.

"Your not ready for this, you shouldn't have been released," He grumbled steadying her while he hugged her to him.

"I was just going down the stairs." Aeris mumbled against his chest, feeling defeated and weak. She couldn't even walk down the stairs without the nausea flaring up again.

"Your pushing yourself too far, just take it easy." He said sternly before picking her up and sitting her down on the couch.

"Are there any new leads?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No, not yet." He said carefully sitting down next to her. "But I'll find whoever's responsible. I promise you that."

She nodded before slowly tucking her legs under her body. Her mind had been on the murder, but now... she wasn't sure what she should be focusing on.

And with Satoshi constantly with her, she could hardly look over that file.

"Are you all right?" He broke through her thoughts, looking at her with concern.

"Oh yes, I was just thinking about something." Chuu hopped into her lap. "It's nothing."

* * *

Daisuke sighed as he watched Riku kick the soccer ball across the field.

"Ahhh, thinking dirty thoughts are we?" Takeshi said loudly, slapping Daisuke on the back, making him stumble forward.

"What! No I wasn't!" He protested while Takeshi looked over the field.

"Who were you starring at? I don't see Risa on the field." Takeshi blinked a couple of times before squinting again through the window.

"I wasn't starring at anyone!"

* * *

Riku swallowed her star fruit. "So when is she coming back to school?"

Satoshi shifted his weight on the bench and took a bite of his sushi. "A couple of days, she gets nauseas so easily."

"Is that what the doctor said?" Daisuke asked, carefully not looking at Riku.

"No, it's what I said." Satoshi said.

Riku frowned at him. "Well when does she want to come back?"

"Tomorrow, but it's too soon."

"And why not?" Riku put down her chopsticks. "I'm sure Aeris knows her limitations."

"That's just it, she knows them, but that doesn't stop her from trying to go beyond them. She needs to take it slow for a while, we don't know what other effects that poison could do to her." Frowning, Satoshi folded his arms. "Aeris is too reckless with her health."

Riku rolled her eyes but decided to let it go, "So it's all right with you if I come over tonight? I figured she could need some company."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes. "I'm company."

"I'm her best friend Satoshi,"

"Oh and what am I, the next door neighbor?"

Daisuke fought down the urge to laugh. "You are her neighbor!"

"Your different Satoshi, you know that." Riku almost kicked herself; she really shouldn't have said that aloud.

"Different, what do you mean different?" Satoshi pressed, Daisuke and him closing in around her so she couldn't get away.

"Uh... well..."

* * *

Aeris woke up and quickly found herself alone. "He must've gone to school."

Here was her chance to look over the file!

Slowly she made her way to her dresser and felt along the bottom of the last drawer.

Her eyes widened.

"I can't believe this!"

Someone had stolen the folder!

* * *

"How am I different from you?" Satoshi demanded.

Riku may have bad traits, but being slow witted was not one of them.

"Well Satoshi, you are a guy and I am a girl! Girls are closer than male friends." She glared at the two. "Now if you two don't mind, you're a little too close for comfort!"

Daisuke exchanged a look with Satoshi as they leaned back onto the bench. "Why do I get the feeling she's lying?" Daisuke whispered.

"Probably because your right." Satoshi whispered back.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT?!"

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Aeris said in disbelief. "That stupid folder's been stolen twice!"

Not able to contain it any longer, she started giggling like mad.

Much like her best friend, she may have bad traits, but stupidity was not one of them.

Aeris had made copies.

One had been hidden in the dresser, another under the mattress, and the final copy was taped to the underside of the table in the kitchen.

But this also raised alarm.

Someone had gotten into her home and stolen it, but why?

Had it been the same person who killed them? If so, why stop with just them? Why not silence her while the person had the chance?

The person couldn't have known that she hadn't already looked over the folder. She was a threat, but the person just took it and ran?

Or did they think she wouldn't find the clue to incriminate them, and snatched it just to be safe?

Aeris ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

She had too many questions and too little answers.

* * *

Jin frowned.

There on his kitchen table laid a plain manila folder.

But he knew what it was, he just wanted to know how Aeris got her hands on it!

Hiwatari had confessed that the folder had been stolen, and had guessed that maybe Aeris had a clue as to who had taken it.

But Jin had other thoughts.

There were only two people who wanted a look at that folder.

The person who committed the crime, and his niece, Aeris.

It was logical to say that the person who had done it stole it to destroy whatever evidence Hiwatari had overlooked, however Aeris had been out late one night and he had no clue as to where she went.

She had motive, she had opportunity, and she could do it. But that didn't mean she did it, so instead of confronting her about it, and loosing the fragile trust they had developed... he went through her stuff. (A/N: Yeah, like that idea was better, idiot.)

He felt guilty, until he found the folder in her dresser drawer.

But he wasn't mad, so she had stolen the folder to take a look at it and take matters into her own hands. Hell, he didn't blame her. If he was her he would have done the same thing. (A/N: Still doesn't justify going through her stuff pal,)

And it made her even more innocent of the crime, giving Aeris an edge if they ever found who ever did it and brought them to trial.

If Aeris had done it, wouldn't the smartest and safest thing to do would be to get rid of the only remaining incriminating evidence?

Finally it appeared that luck was going her way.

* * *

Riku threw open her duffel bag and begun to toss things right in.

Hairbrush, toothbrush, night gown, clothes for the next day, socks, a deck of cards, poker chips, a bag of all sorts of chocolates, and a pillow.

Aeris needed a good night with her best friend. Give her a chance to really unwind.

And besides, this would help to get Riku's mind off things for at least a little while.

A lot had been plaguing her thoughts lately, besides the obvious (A/N: D-A-I-S-U-K-E!) like the fact that her best friend was almost murdered.

But she couldn't think of any reason why someone would kill Aeris. Jealousy, maybe. But what kind of freak would do that just because Aeris happened to snatch Satoshi?

Well not really snatch, it wasn't official or anything, but c'mon, Stevie Wonder would be able to tell! (A/N: Starts humming My Cherie Amour... Okay, I'll stop, I'll stop!)

She had never seen Satoshi that unruffled before, he'd been in a near panic when Aeris was found on the floor of her home, unconscious.

Besides, she was good for him, she loosened him up. And he just made her happier.

"I wish they'd just get it together... ack, what am I saying? I wish I'd get it together too!"

* * *

Slipping the copy from beneath the mattress Aeris smiled; proud of herself for thinking of the what ifs. She opened the folder and- the doorbell rang.

Groaning, Aeris hid the folder and got up to answer it. "This is getting ridiculous,"

To her surprise and delight, it was Riku at the door.

"Hey! I told Satoshi we needed some girl time and he finally gave in," With a grin she set her stuff down and hugged her best friend. "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay, really, I just won't be running anywhere anytime soon." Chuu happily bounced around Riku's feet, glad to see the girl.

"Yeah, Satoshi said you get nauseas easily." Riku patted Chuu on the head.

"He thinks I'll die if I go to school, it's insane!" Aeris complained, "Something is wrong with him."

"Love does make people crazy." Riku said with a straight face before laughing.

"Your crazy, but that reminds me, how are things progressing with Daisuke?"

* * *

He nearly choked on his drink when he saw Satoshi going to his own apartment then leaving it- without going to Aeris's.

Satoshi was leaving her unguarded?

Quickly he took out his cell phone and dialed.

"Yes?"

"Sir, Hiwatari's boy has left the girl alone," He whispered into the phone.

"Good! This is our chance, but wait until all's clear before you attack. We don't want any witnesses do you understand?"

"Understood."

"And don't fail this time, I want her head on my desk when I come in tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir."


	9. Part IX

* * *

A/N: Here we go, the next chapter! And for those who are thinking it, I don't believe this story will end for quite a while, so you guys are stuck with me for a bit longer lol. I'd like to thank all who reviewed, I haven't received one negative one, I'm very happy. 

Dragon hunter- Yes, I just couldn't find a way to fit him in! I was getting pretty frustrated. And no, they aren't.

Phantom Dark- waves hey! I emailed you earlier, hope you like this chapter.

Hitaru- lol who did you think it was? Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yipster54- I'm so sorry you have to go back to school! We don't start 'til the 7, thank god. I will put in Daisuke and Riku moments next chapter, I thought it I should you know? And about Aeris, I molded her after my brother's favorite female character of what he believes is the best game ever, Final Fantasy VII. I always thought she was awesome, but Aeris and the girl from the game are different, my Aeris is meaner! lol

Family guy- thanks! I'm glad you stopped to review.

Lil-saturn-goddess- Here's the next chapter! .

ToTalLy WeIrD Grl aka Redrose Moon- hides behind her dictionary I wouldn't! I swear! I wouldn't have the heart, I don't really like those kind of stories, they make me sad you know? lol don't worry okay?

Sprixer- Hey! Emailed you today, hope you like the chapter! (I'm so jealous, you have the DVDs!)

* * *

"Barring that natural expression of villainy which we all have, the man looked honest enough." –Mark Twain (I love Mark Twain, he's just so damn clever)

Part Nine

* * *

Moonlight filtered through Aeris's balcony doors, softly lighting the floor and parts of the bed.

Riku lay on the floor in a dark blue sleeping bag; deep in sleep while Aeris tossed and turned in her sheets.

But a shadow blocked out the moonlight, carefully picking the lock on the balcony doors while the girls slept on, unaware and defenseless.

Well, I might have been too rash when I said defenseless.

"What have we here?" Dark's eyes glittered as he perched on the roof, looking at the boy with interest.

_

* * *

_

_Aeris felt her heart slam against her ribs, what was going on?_

"_Daddy? Momma..." She crept forward, tears already streaming down her cheeks, they were okay, they had to be okay._

"_Daddy?" Her father lay on the ground, a knife stuck in his back surrounded by his blood. "Please wake up Daddy!" _

_Quickly she yanked out the knife and kneeled by his side, "It's out, your okay now! Daddy..."_

Aeris jerked violently in sleep, but still did not break free of the hold her dream had on her.

* * *

The boy smirked in satisfaction as the tumbler fell into place, he'd cracked the lock.

"Now, now, it wouldn't be sporting to sneak up on fair maidens while they sleep, would it?" Dark said lightly, dropping behind the boy.

The boy froze, "It can't be,"

Dark's eyes narrowed. "It is, and you're in deep my friend."

The boy turned to run but Dark was quick, far quicker. With a kick to the boy's throat he slammed against the side of the balcony, his head making a sickening crack as it connected with the concrete that the balcony was made of.

"They are not to be harmed, and if they are, I'll come after you friend." Dark lifted him so that they saw eye to eye. "And I won't be so kind next time."

Unceremoniously he threw him down the stairs, watching as the boy struggled to his feet and ran like the hounds of hell were after him.

"Now," Dark slipped through the balcony doors, and stood next to Aeris's bed.

She was twisting and squirming under the sheets and he brushed a hand over her forehead and she stopped.

"Just what are you dreaming of?" He whispered.

* * *

Aeris bolted up in her bed, clutching the sheets to her chest. "Satoshi?" She blinked pitifully in the darkness, trying to see.

But Dark was no longer there, he'd fled the moment he feared she'd awake.

But he'd left his calling card, on which was written, _sweet dreams._

* * *

Satoshi's hand shot out, grabbing Dark by the shoulder. "Just what were you doing?"

"What's wrong commander?" Dark calmly looked over his shoulder so they were almost nose-to-nose. "Not up to a little competition?"

Satoshi gritted his teeth. "There is no competition."

"That's right, because she's not yours," Dark smirked at the look on Satoshi's face before shrugging him off. "Face it commander, you lost her before you ever even had her."

Satoshi felt the blood pound in his ears, "Your wrong."

Dark grinned as he took flight, "Am I?"

* * *

Aeris stepped out onto her balcony, closing the door softly so not to disturb Riku. She didn't know how much more of these dreams she could take.

And the note... Dark had been in her apartment! While she was asleep!

She shook her head to clear it. It had to be her imagination, but what about the card?

"God I've got too much going on." She groaned putting her head in her hands.

"Apparently."

Aeris turned to see Satoshi on the stairs, slowly making his way up in a suit and tie.

"Satoshi... what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms as the wind blew and was grateful that her doors were made of soundproof glass.

"Oh, I've been here for a while." He reached the landing and leaned against the wall. "I showed up just around the time that Dark was leaving your apartment."

"So he was here, I thought so!" She leaned against the railing, Satoshi was acting oddly calm, freaky calm.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Dark."

It hit her like a lightening bolt. Satoshi had seen Dark leaving her apartment, he'd be told not to come over, so he probably thought they were secretly meeting.

But why would he mind them secretly meeting?

"Nothing's going on Satoshi." She smiled at him but his facial expression did not change. "Really, and why would it matter if there was?"

Satoshi's eyes narrowed. "But there isn't."

Aeris smiled pleasantly. "That's right."

"Ugh!" He turned on his heel and went down the stairs grumbling.

Aeris frowned, he wasn't really mad... was he?

* * *

The next morning Aeris and Riku discussed it over breakfast.

"I don't know it's hard to tell with Satoshi." Riku admitted. "If only he would've answered, then we could have gotten a confirmed liking."

Aeris laughed uneasily. "Riku,"

"Seriously, we all know he likes you, he just doesn't want to admit it yet I guess." Riku swirled the fruit in the bottom of her bowl. "But if he is angry, give him time to cool down, or come to his senses, whichever happens first."

* * *

"You okay Satoshi?" Daisuke asked, "You seem pretty upset..."

They were at Satoshi's apartment, working on a project for school. "I'm fine." He glanced at Aeris's bedroom before turning back to the project.

"Did you have a fight or something?" He couldn't concentrate and if Satoshi couldn't either they'd flunk.

"Hn," Satoshi wrote down some equations without answering.

"I tried..." Daisuke sighed.

* * *

Aeris juggled the phone, her laundry basket, and Chuu while she slowly made her way down the stairs.

"-So he still hasn't talked to you?" Riku exclaimed, punctuating Aeris's right eardrum.

Aeris shifted the laundry in her arms and moved the phone away from her ear a bit.

"No, I haven't seen him Riku." It had been three days already. Not one word, not a note or anything.

"He must be really steamed. Or stupidly stubborn. It's probably both, yeah I bet it's both." Riku said causing Aeris to smile.

"I have to fold this laundry, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She hung up and placed the phone on top of the laundry basket. "What do you think Chuu? Think he'll get over this?"

Chuu murmured a bit and she sighed, taking that as a no.

Was she to blame, or was it all his fault?

* * *

Satoshi sat in his chair uncomfortably while his adopted father and Jin looked from him to Aeris's balcony. "So, how is she?" Hiwatari asked.

"Fine," Satoshi mumbled, wishing to whatever gods were listening that lightening would strike him down right now.

"Are things not going well?" Jin asked cheekily and Satoshi groaned inwardly. If only he carried poison in his wallet, he could end all this now.

"No," Satoshi mumbled again, feeling like a complete idiot.

"What happened?" Hiwatari asked, hiding a grin.

"You were an idiot, weren't you?" Jin laughed loudly.

"I'd rather not have this conversation..." Satoshi started to get up out of his chair but Jin shoved him lightly back down.

"Oh but I would. She is my niece you know,"

Oh, like he didn't know.

Gods, when would it end?

* * *

It's bad when two people think that you acted like a complete idiot, but it's even worse when your father and his friend both completely agree. Then your two friends both agree that it was completely stupid to act like that.

Satoshi sighed as he lifted his hand to knock on Aeris's door. This was so humiliating...

"Yes?" Aeris smiled as she opened the door, "Oh, Satoshi." She stepped out onto the front porch while his head screamed for her to go inside.

"Aeris, I came to apologize for the way I acted..." Satoshi began.

"For being a complete idiot!" Riku whispered behind the bushes while Daisuke clamped a hand over her mouth.

Aeris's eyes widened as she looked at the bushes. Did... no...

"It was wrong and I was wrong because I know there's nothing going on." He didn't mind swallowing his pride and apologizing, but when there was an audience...

"It's all right. I know how it must've looked." Aeris smiled kindly and a rustle was heard from the bushes.

"Don't forgive him yet! Make him beg!" Riku whispered fiercely while Daisuke tried frantically to keep her quiet.

Wide eyed, Aeris stared at the bushes again while Satoshi hurried her inside before muttering, "Idiots!"

* * *

"You failed!" The anger was unmistakable in his voice as he slammed his fist on his desk.

"It was not my fault! Dark showed up." The boy said angrily. "Someone is always watching the girl, we can't get close!"

The man said nothing.

"Since we cannot get in, we will get her to come out."


	10. Part X

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated but school is wretched. In one of my classes we're assigned two page essays per week. They're really heaping the work on us and it's been difficult just taking care of that and things at home. Besides this chapter is an important one and I wanted to make it perfect. I'm sorry this is so late, and thank you for waiting and reviewing. And be sure to check out the quote, for quotes apply to everything, even stories.

Dragon hunter- I haven't gotten the third manga yet, I don't even know who Krad is, so I don't know what else to say...

Phantom Dark- Hello again friend, I hope class isn't boring you as badly as mine have. Thanks for the cards and I hope you like this new chapter.

Hitaru- lol, I'd ruin it if I answered your questions, but I updated for you!

Yipster54- trust me, if you're a dork, my brother and me are the ultimate dorks. We can't wait for the movie and he found out there's going to be like a spin off game of final fantasy VII! No joke! It's supposed to be about Vincent! I'm not sure, but I've thought about it, like once I get the new manga's I might do something else, it depends.

ToTalLy WeIrD Grl aka Redrose Moon- lol, I will tell you that Dark does play a bigger role in the rest of the story, but no hints.

Chocbo-master- has anyone else noticed the most of the people who review are into Final Fantasy? What kind of weird connection does DN Angel have to Final Fantasy? lol, tell me it's just not me, thanks for reviewing!

Sprixer- What is up with your email? I think you need to switch to a new server or something, every time I send you one I get that stupid mail demon return to sender thing. What's going on?

Family Guy- I obey all commands... well actually none but yeah here it is, lol.

CrimsonEyedAngel99- Love your name, and thanks for telling me anyway, it used to REALLY bother me, stupid I know. Sorry to keep you waiting for the update, school is hell.

May- I added some in here, and I agree it's supposed to be mainly Satoshi and Aeris and it will stay that way, because well... that's how the story is lol- lame excuse, I know but it's true.

* * *

Part X

"It matters if even a small thing is mistaken, for sometimes such a small oversight; confusions, or lack of understanding can lead to the breaking of people, and their hearts." –Anonymous

* * *

"Hold on Riku, I'll carry you,"

"Daisuke! No! I'm too heavy-"

Aeris watched with barely hidden amusement as Daisuke, blushing and fumbling, carried an injuried Riku up the gym stairs who was as red as a tomato.

While playing floor hockey, Riku had been checked by the crazed Takeshi, sending her crashing to the floor before he could grab her and stop the fall.

"I'LL GET YOU TAKESHI!" Riku yelled from Daisuke's arms, "I SWEAR-!"

Unable to stop herself, Aeris burst into a fit of giggles while Satoshi shook his head.

"IS IT MY FAULT YOU WEIGH LIKE FOUR POUNDS?! THE WIND COULDA KNOCKED YOU OVER!" Takeshi argued loudly.

"TAKESHI! DETENTION! NOW!" Mr. Osaka shouted after blowing his whistle.

"OH COME ON REF! IT'S A CONTACT SPORT!"

"I SAID NOW TAKESHI!"

* * *

Aeris's eyes pleaded with Satoshi. "Oh please Satoshi, I can't see!"

Satoshi crossed his arms. "And that's my fault how?"

"But if you don't help I won't be able to see what's going on in there!" Aeris protested, pointing to the Nurse's office where Riku and Daisuke had gone and shut the door after them.

"Fine, fine, get on." Satoshi rolled his eyes but kneeled and let her climb on his back and lift her into the air. "I don't see why the have windows at the very top of windows anyway," He grumbled hooking his arms around her legs so he would be sure not to drop her.

"Aww..." Aeris whispered, watching as Daisuke carefully set Riku on the bench and helped to bandage her ankle, "Daisuke's really just a big softie." She gently patted Satoshi's head in a sign that she was ready to come down.

Satoshi got the hint and let her down before tugging her down the hall. "What exactly is the point on spying on your best friend exactly?"

Aeris rolled her eyes, "I wasn't spying! I'm her best friend, it's a privilage."

Satoshi raised his eyebrows. "Sure, keep telling your self that."

* * *

"Does it feel better now, Riku?" Daisuke asked, forcing her to lean on him while they walked, she refused to be carried again.

"It's fine Daisuke." She muttered, trying hard to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

Riku felt her face heat up. "It's not your fault Takeshi's an idiot."

Daisuke didn't say anything and she didn't pressure him to. It was easier when he didn't speak. Then she didn't have to worry about saying something incredibly stupid.

"Riku?" His voice was different now, softer.

She fought down the feeling of being washed away and turned her head. "What?"

"I'm glad your okay." Daisuke was looking at her, straight in her eyes.

Riku couldn't move, it felt like she was frozen with his arm around her waist, staring at her like that, he was so close he could count every eyelash.

* * *

Satoshi quickly pulled Aeris into the dark broom closet and closed the door quickly.

"Satoshi!"

"Shh! Daisuke and Riku are out there," He whispered.

If it had been lit in the closet, he would have seen the look she was giving him. "And why are we in the closet?"

"I think they're about to-"

The door opened letting in almost blinding light.

"Satoshi you dog! We're at school, not the movies!"

"TAKESHI!"

* * *

Aeris felt herself frown. It wasn't that she didn't want Satoshi around, it was just that she wanted to go through the file!

"Satoshi," She said gently, "It's not as if men are going to charge into the house and shoot me."

"They've tried just about every other way." Satoshi muttered, tightening his arm around her shoulders as if just the thought upset him.

They were sitting on the sofa, watching another movie, a movie Satoshi didn't like, but stayed anyway, for her safety.

Sighing, Aeris, without even being aware of it, rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Satoshi, you don't have to stay to protect me."

He looked down at the tip of her head as if she was crazy, "Of course I do."

Aeris felt her heart lurch painfully. Of course that's why he's here, why else would he be?

"Do you not want me to stay?" He asked feeling his heart lurch and she jerked from her thoughts.

"Of course I do, just not for that reason-" Aeris immedietly clamped her jaw shut, wishing to just crawl under the sofa and die from embarrassment.

Satoshi stiffened and looked down at her. "What do you mean?" Aeris moved her head away so she was no longer so close.

"Nothing," Aeris said quickly and resisted the urge to suffocate herself in on e of the pillows.

"It's not nothing, what is it?" He asked but she wouldn't answer. "Why else would I be here?"

She felt her heart clench painfully and resisted the urge to sob out loud. Praying that her voice would not break she spoke. "...Your right, there is no other reason."

Rising before he could say anything she muttered something about being exhausted and rushed upstairs, ignoring the nausea and threw herself on her bed.

Chuu slowly crept closer and snuggled against Aeris's chest, her ears twitching every time a tear fell on them.

Aeris had never felt so stupid, he could have been affectionate because he pitied her, the kiss, holding her hand, everything...

She should have never left her cage; she had be abused there, it was true, but the pain had been nothing compared to this.

Never had she felt so worthless and foolish.

* * *

Satoshi stood in her doorframe, watching Aeris twist and turn, sometimes crying out in her uneasy sleep.

He was confused; she was obviously upset, he could tell by her voice when she left the room. But what had happened? Was it his fault? Things had been going well, she was leaning against him, and even rested her head on his shoulder.

Quietly he crept into her room and pulled the covers over her gently when he felt something odd beneath the sheet. Raising his eyebrows he reached under and pulled out a plain manila folder.

It looked like the same one from the other day... the folder that had fallen out of Aeris's clothes. He'd forgotten all about it.

He moved to open it but hesitated. It was Aeris's private property, he had no right to look at it, but still... it wasn't as if it was her diary...

Ignoring the warning bells going off in the back of his head he sat on the edge of the bed and opened the folder.

* * *

Satoshi felt numb all over. He had just received the shock of his life, and was half surprised his heart didn't give out from the shock of it.

Aeris was an accused murderer of her parents when she was only nine years old.

It explained everything; the collar, her living alone, his father's attitude, her uneasy sleep.

Satoshi felt betrayed and used.

He was the police comissioner's son, she probably set him up from the get go, using him to convince his father of her innocence.

He was sure she didn't do it, but she had used him, never even probably liked him.

His heart ached, he wanted to get as far away from her as possible but how could he leave and put her in danger?

She may not feel anything towards him, but he was bound by his feelings for her. He couldn't abandon her even if he tried.

Slowly, without thinking, as if his body was not moving of his own accord, he carefully replaced the folder and it's contents in the sheets where he found it and sat in the chair opposite the bed.

* * *

Riku watched as Satoshi walked a bit ahead of Aeris who trailed behind, a forced smile on his face. The scene was so odd, they both seemed changed from just the few days before.

Daisuke exchanged worried looks with Riku, what could have possibly happened?

* * *

If Aeris had had any doubts about Satoshi not caring for her, they were laid to rest now. He hardly even looked at her, let alone be closer than a few feet and behaved with an icy demeanor.

She had ruined the fragile friendship they had once had with her big mouth.

She should have just remained silent, she would rather have remained in doubt then know for sure he felt nothing.

The only reason he even remained was probably because of the guilt that if he left she would be harmed.

And the worst part was that there was no way to fix this, she had dug her own grave and now she must be put to rest in it.


	11. Part XI

* * *

A/N: God, I've been gone too long right? Sorry, sorry, homework is EVIL. It probably doesn't help that I have honors classes either... but oh well. Sorry this took so long but guess what?! I FINALLY GOT THE THIRD DN ANGEL! Confetti falls from the heavens my brother took me up to the bookstore to get it today, I am so happy!

Crimson-eyed-angel99- Sorry to drive you mad, I am however glad that your so into this story, and trust me I am myself, I felt like hitting him upside the head!

Cindy17- here you go, sorry it's so late.

Yipster54- Thank you! I'm terribly proud of my Takeshi; he's like my own little pet, want to pet him, lol. School's getting better too!

Phantom Dark- Hmm... a fist fight between Dark and Satoshi... I like that, I like that a lot! And please don't hesitate to tell me any ideas, I could use all the help I can get. How did you do all those assignments for art? I know my brother is swamped too, it's insane!

Naudia- Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!

Redrose moon- I know, I don't like it when they fight, kinda depresses me...

Sprixer- lol, I love your science project, who thought it up? Your email is being a real, well, for the lack of a better word, whore, lol. I hope you won't throw things because I haven't updated, I'm fragile.

* * *

Part XI

"In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." –Martin Luther King Jr.

* * *

Aeris leaned her head on her balcony doors and closed her eyes.

Regret burned in her, and she had no one to blame but herself.

If only she hadn't opened her mouth...

But was it really better to never know what could have been, than to be hurt so badly?

She traced an unknown pattern on the glass with glistening eyes. "People only say that when the other person feels the same."

Chuu gently placed her head on Aeris's bare feet, making her smile slightly.

"Do you miss him too?"

Aeris closed her eyes again, letting all of her weight lean on the glass.

"... Me too, but there isn't a thing I can do."

* * *

"He's been holed up in there for forever." Daisuke stared up at Satoshi's apartment balcony doors.

"Satoshi wasn't Mr. Social in the first place Daisuke." Riku said slowly, even though she agreed.

Satoshi and Aeris's behavior was a touchy subject; Riku was Aeris's best friend and Daisuke was just about the only other human being Satoshi bothered to associate with.

"H started to be, when Aeris came around." Daisuke hoisted his weight onto the brick wall and moved so Riku could sit beside him. "But now he's even worse than before."

"What should we do?"

Daisuke shook his head. "I don't think there's anything we can do."

* * *

Satoshi threw the somewhat burnt rice and vegetables into the trash angrily.

She's spoiled him.

His food had tasted all right, until he had hers.

Lately his anger was getting the better of him, all because of her.

It had also cost him fifty dollars. Why would such a tiny window replacement cost fifty dollars?

Slowly, painfully, he relaxed his hand that was bandaged.

He'd gotten all the glass shards out of it, but it still hurt and he felt a pang as he realized just how bad the bandage was and how Aeris would have done it so much better.

"Stop it. You don't even miss her."

But even to him the words sounded hollow.

* * *

"Ms. Shimensoka?"

"Ms. Shimensoka!"

"Yes?" Aeris instantly snapped back to attention to find her teacher looking at her strangely.

"Are you all right? I called your name several times."

"I'm fine, I'm sorry, what was the question?" Aeris forced herself to stare straight ahead and ignore the stares from her classmates.

"I said this note was left for you in the office." He handed it to her and she didn't bother to hide the surprise on her face.

Swiftly she pulled the sheet from the envelope and felt her eyes widen.

'Meet me at the construction site four blocks from your apartment at eleven. –It's been a long time coming.'

Confused and slightly startled she slipped the note into her binder, not noticing that Satoshi's eyes were on her, and had been for quite some time.

* * *

Aeris felt the wind blow her hair to the east as she felt her heart sink.

This was not wise...

The construction site had been abandoned for a little over a year now. It was supposed to have been a law firm with several floors but the contractor fell through so it was only halfway done and the second and third story weren't even close to being done.

She shouldn't be here, but it was too late to turn back now.

Slowly she entered the main floor and carefully went up the stairs, careful not to make more noise than necessary.

Upon reaching the second floor landing she stopped and listened after slipping through a plastic sheet that acted as a door.

Not hearing anything she kept on, walking to the end of the hallway with no rooms alongside it and only a few large windows.

She reached the end of the hallway, facing only a large window and begun to turn around when she heard a soft click.

"You came."

Aeris didn't recognize the male voice, nor could she see him in the dark hallway but she knew exactly where he was.

Standing in front of the only door that led off of the second floor.

"What do you want??" Aeris voice portrayed no fear even though her hands where shaking.

"Aren't you more concerned as to whether I'm a friend of foe?" The voice gave away nothing.

"I think I know," She said dryly, why was she so foolish as to go alone?

"I think your wrong." He stepped forward. "I'm both."

Aeris, without knowing, took a step backwards. "You can't be both."

"I can and I am. I was sent here to take care of you, but something felt very wrong." He made no move to come closer after hearing Aeris step back warily. "But I can't just let you walk away."

Who was this whack job? "We can both walk away." Aeris felt panic when she heard another soft click.

"No Shimensoka, you won't walk away from this."

* * *

The phone rang and Satoshi glared at it but still answered. "Yes?"

"Satoshi?" Jin's voice crackled over the bad connection.

"Jin? What is it?" An uneasy feeling washed over him and he glanced again at Aeris's balcony, her room still had lights on.

"—Been calling—she won't—with you?" Jin's voice blurred with the static but Satoshi got the message and his feeling of dread grew.

* * *

Dark shook his head. Why did people always leave notes lying anywhere where anyone could read them?

He frowned as his eyes sped over the paper.

The construction site?

She didn't... the clock read 11:26 as Dark clung open the balcony doors and took flight.

* * *

"We can talk about this, there's no need for brutality." Aeris knew there was no way she could force herself past him to get to the door, the hallway wasn't that wide at all.

"I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry as she turned and desperately thought quickly.

There was only one other way out.

The window.

The second story window.

She ran at it, knowing he'd hesitate, not sure as to what she was doing, and crashed through the glass and for a few seconds fell through the night air before landing hard on her side and rolling.

Aeris moaned as several large shards of glass were forced into her arms, back, and a rather large one into her stomach.

Just her luck; to avoid being shot only to be stabbed in several places.

A feeling of despair flooded her; she could not get up or even crawl away. All he had to do was take aim and shoot her body and she was as good as dead.

* * *

He took aim; sure he'd hit right in the back of the skull from such a short distance but didn't pull the trigger.

"She'll be dead before anyone finds her anyway,"

He whispered to himself, ignoring the part of himself who said he didn't want to hurt her.

Slipping the gun break into his jacket he stepped back into the shadows before letting his eyes rest on her still form, watching as a small puddle of blood formed under side.

"I am sorry."

* * *

Aeris could hear nothing else but the sound of her own heart, beating pitifully slow and weak against her rib cage.

Right before her eyes closed she could have sworn she'd seen large black wings...

* * *

Dark landed and the strong feeling of sadness overwhelmed him.

Aeris's form lay on the pavement, bloody and still and he was sure she was too far-gone.

Falling to his knees before her, Wiz's wings surrounded them both as he bowed his head and vowed he would lay her soul to rest.


	12. Part XII

A/N: I apologize for not updating but things got turned upside down in early October. My dad had been struggling with cancer and it viciously attacked when he was weakened. He died after coming home for a day. I didn't go to school; I didn't do anything so I didn't just abandon this story. I plan to upgrade at least once every two weeks, this story will be ending soon, in the next couple of chapters. Thank you all for waiting and not flaming.

Yipser54- I still haven't gotten it yet, my bookstore told me it wouldn't be coming out for ages, what's the deal with that?

Phantom Dark- I'm sorry to hear about your suspension dear friend. In school suspension is the worse, I hope you told him to stuff it!

xkuroxshinobix- Here it is, hope you like it.

lil-saturn-goddess- They have been kind of sad lately haven't they? Thank you for reviewing.

Redrose Moon- I really have to stop the whole cliffie things, the next one won't be... I think.

DISCLAIMER: I've done it enough, the first disclaimer covers the rest of this story.

* * *

Part XII

"It's always darkest before dawn." – Can't recall

* * *

Aeris's hand twitched weakly scaring the wits out of Dark.

"Your still alive?" He breathed, his eyes wide.

Aeris tugged weakly at the leather straps that held her in place. Her body ached to be moved from its left side, the only spot that hadn't been impaled by glass.

She had no one to blame but herself, yet again. If only she hadn't been so foolish as to go, this whole thing wouldn't have happened and she wouldn't be in the worst place in the whole world. She'd just made mistake after mistake.

"Ugh," And she was paying for it, the pain was beyond intense. Every time she moved it felt as if the glass was going in all over again even though the shards had been removed.

But worse than anything was the fact that she knew that Satoshi was watching her every move through the glass window of her room.

He wouldn't even come inside.

Aeris's heart dropped and she clenched the sheets tighter in her hands.

She'd nearly died and all he was going to do was stand outside?

Laying her head against the pillow she closed her eyes and again wished things were different.

* * *

"How long do you intend to keep this up?"

Satoshi didn't even turn to face his father, let alone answer his question.

"She probably thinks you've abandoned her."

"She used me," Satoshi's voice was filled with bitterness, but there was also hurt hidden beneath of it.

"I'm not so sure." Hiwatari said slowly, ignoring Satoshi's look and stepping closer to the glass window to see Aeris better. "If you had asked me weeks ago I would have certainly agreed but now..." He carefully let his eyes examine her stiff form and tense face and shook his head. "If she would have wanted your influence she would have used it by now... seems to me she's more interested in you."

Satoshi slowly felt his tense muscles relax. It made sense... she'd never even said anything to him about her conviction.

His mind was racing as he thought of everything she'd done since they'd met.

...And not one thing indicated that she'd even let the thought of using him to help her cross her mind.

Satoshi hit his head on the wall, "I'm such an idiot..." He resisted the urge to bang his head repeatedly for all it's worth.

Quietly he pushed open the door and closed it behind him, silencing the noises from the hallway, leaving only the quiet beeping of some machines and Aeris's breathing.

He couldn't even begin to imagine what she thought of him now, or wished to. How had he let things become so bad?

Satoshi went to her side and pulled a chair closer to her bed.

He gently undid the straps that held her wrist in place and held her hand in his own as her eyes flickered and finally opened.

"...Satoshi?" She whispered with wide eyes that flew from their joined hands to his face.

"Aeris, I'm sorry I was such a fool."

She blinked slowly, what was he apologizing for?

"I know you would never use me." He was staring directly into her eyes and her confusion showed on her face.

"Use you...? I don't understand."

Satoshi smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "Of course you don't. Just forget I ever mentioned it."

"Is that why you... acted the way you did?" Aeris was careful on how she phrased it.

"Yes."

The knot that had been tied tightly in her stomach loosened. Her heart sang at its correct assumption that he hadn't been rejecting her. 'Heart, I'm trusting you.' Aeris thought tiredly as she squeezed his hand and tugged hard at her other bound hand.

"Satoshi, will you take this thing off?" Aeris finally asked, frustrated.

He shook his head slightly to hide his smile and loosened it before letting himself do something he hadn't been able to do for a while.

Look at her.

Really look at her; carefully trace every inch of her face with his eyes, trying hard to etch it in his memory. "Sleep, I'll watch over you."

A tired smile lit up her face before closing her eyes and relaxing her body. "You have no idea how much of a comfort that is."

Satoshi gently stroked her cheek. "To me maybe." He whispered once he was sure she had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." The man's voice was dangerously low, "You had the best shot to kill her and you miss?"

The boy squirmed in his seat. "It was dark."

"IT WAS DARK? YOU HAD ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD, YOU COULD HAVE JUST GONE DOWN THERE AND SHOT HER POINT BLANK!"

The boy cowered in his seat. "I-"

"No excuses, you've failed again and again. I've no choice now." From his desk the man pulled a pistol and took aim at the boy's head.

The pistol roared before the boy could say anything.

* * *

Jin's body shook with anger. "Look, the police can't do a thing, they're helpless."

"You talk as if this is a new development." The man said, obviously bored.

"My niece's life is in danger! I want you to do something." Jin growled.

"Calm down... we can do something. We can alter the code, make it so if she leaves when she's not supposed to, she'll get a shock. Sound good?"

"Your still treating her like a dog, even though she's innocent." Jin never liked him from the start, and he was beginning to see why.

"It'll keep her safer."

Jin slumped in the chair and weighed the options. "Just a shock?"

The man smiled. "Just a shock."

"Do it."

* * *

Satoshi rubbed his eyes.

He'd checked out the small bio on the man seen leaving the crime scene, no definite height, weight, hair color, nothing.

Well not nothing, but as good as nothing.

"Who doesn't have a tattoo on their arm now?" He grumbled. It was a rainy miserable night in the hospital, and he had long since ordered Aeris to get some rest.

He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Satoshi?"

He looked up to see a frustrated looking Aeris frowning at him. "What's wrong?"

"How am I supposed to sleep when your muttering about people with tattoos?"

He smiled faintly. "I'm sorry, I'll be quiet, go back to sleep."

Aeris, who wasn't really angry in the first place, moved over and tugged him lightly towards the bed.

He settled in and she lay against him, her head on his chest with his arm around her waist.

"You're completely barking... mad." Aeris yawned as she drifted off to sleep again, leaving Satoshi to shake silently with laughter.

* * *

Satoshi mumbled something, as Aeris stirred from her deep sleep and he pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head. "Crazy... girl..."

Aeris smiled slightly before looking bleary eyed around the room for the source of her waking.

Nothing seemed out of place, which disturbed her, but she slowly closed her eyes anyway, pushing away the feeling that something heavy was weighing down on her.

In the dark of the hospital room, a shaft of moonlight fell on her neck, basking the chain in a soft glow.


	13. Part XIII

A/N: Happy late Thanksgiving everybody. I hustled to get this out so I hope it's okay for everyone, and I hope I'll be getting happy reviews. BUT THIS IS NOT THE ENDING!

xkuroxshinobix- I do feel better, I went out to visit him Thanksgiving Day. Here's your update.

Bakkablair- hugs tightly thank you, I hope you like this chapter better; I tried hard on this one. I know, it would be so funny, I had no idea he had low blood pressure until recently.

Phantom Dark- Hello friend, here's a chapter I think you'll enjoy.

Word dreamer 999- I agree, but he is hot though, lol.

Clarence Hikari- Well, not to make him seem stalkerish, but Aeris caught Dark's attention and held it. When he's not off stealing things he's usually where she is, talking to her or just watching over her.

Lil-saturn-goddess- thanks; I hope you'll really like this one.

Yipster54- Thank you for keeping the faith! I wish I had a guy like Satoshi, but I get stuck liking this guy who's as dense as a brick -.- lol

Redrose Moon- I am almost finished with this one and I really do want to make a sequel so I've been brainstorming about what would happen. (I just can't seem to hang this one up, I like it too much)

* * *

Part XIII

"The hottest place in hell is reserved for those who remain neutral in times of great moral conflict."- Martin Luther King Jr.

* * *

Aeris gently lowered herself onto the grass and leaned against Satoshi's shoulder. "I still think this is a bad idea." He grumbled, plopping a rice ball into his mouth.

Riku stuck out her tongue at him. "You think her ever coming back to school is a bad idea."

"I'm fine Satoshi." Aeris said quickly. Her health was the only thing she ever lied to him about.

Honestly she was in a lot of pain, her back was white hot where all the glass shards had gone in.

Daisuke exchanged a half amused half exasperated glance with Riku. "Maybe Satoshi's right Aeris, you really shouldn't push yourself."

Takeshi flopped down beside them. "Yeah, if you do you'll kill yourself and disappoint all those other guys who want to do it."

Aeris laughed, but she was the only one who did.

"Ow! She thought it was funny!" Takeshi yelled, rubbing his arm where Satoshi had struck.

* * *

Daisuke lifted his book bag higher up on his back. "So you two haven't actually gone out yet, like to the movies or dinner."

"That is true." Satoshi nodded.

"Haven't even technically asked her if she wants to be your girlfriend." Takeshi grinned.

"Or told her that you like her." Masahiro agreed. "Better get to it, the only thing that's holding the other guys back is the fact you're constantly near her."

* * *

Satoshi waited patiently for Aeris after the school bell had rung. Inside he was nervous, though he told himself he had no reason to be. He was pretty sure that Aeris wanted no one other than himself, but he wasn't completely sure, and that rattled him.

"Satoshi, you waited!" Aeris beamed at him as they fell into step together.

"I wanted to talk to you about later." He cleared his throat. "Would you like to do something with me?"

Aeris blinked. He'd never really asked her like that. "Sure, what do you want to do?"

A look of panic passed over his face as if he hadn't expected her to say yes. "How about a movie?"

Aeris's brightened. "How about renting King Arthur? I never got the chance to see it in theaters."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Dark watched overhead as the occupied Satoshi walked, carrying a plastic bag to Aeris's apartment.

He had been watching for two days now, and still nothing had occurred.

Dark shifted uneasily on the branch, high up in a tree with a good clear view of Aeris's apartment.

The uneasy feeling that plagued him would not go away, even though everything was calm.

He could feel it, something was going to happen, he just didn't know what yet.

* * *

Riku smiled. "So he's going to ask her tonight?"

"Supposedly. He might get too nervous." Daisuke's voice was filled with amusement over the phone.

"Well I hope not, it's as bad for the guy as it is for the girl if he doesn't, remember?"

"You didn't help, looking at me like that." Daisuke said defensively.

Riku laughed.

* * *

Aeris rested against Satoshi on the sofa as the movie begun to play. His body was tense and stiff, and she shot him a quick glance when she was sure he wouldn't notice.

He'd been acting odd today, and she couldn't figure out why. When she asked Riku and Daisuke if they'd noticed it they just gave each other this knowing look and shook their heads.

"Aeris." Satoshi cleared his throat and tightened his grip around her waist. "Someone asked me something earlier today."

She turned her head away from the movie and faced him. "What did they ask?"

"What we are." He turned his face away so he was staring straight ahead. "And when I didn't know how to answer, I realized it was time to do something about it." Satoshi's hand gasped her own, but he continued to stare straight ahead. "I don't want anyone else Aeris."

On the screen people were dying in battle, screaming in agony but Aeris heard none of it. _'I don't want anyone else...'_ He turned to face her, his eyes showing how serious he was.

"Aeris I-"

"Aeris, I'm coming in!" Jin's voice was like a jolt, jerking Aeris's attention and making Satoshi's hands retract awfully fast.

Jin closed the door with a slam drowning out Satoshi's muttered curses. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"We were watching a movie uncle." Aeris knew her face must be flushed; she tried to steady her heartbeat.

Jin appeared in the doorway and eyed Satoshi's disgruntled expression, "Did I interrupt something?"

Satoshi's eyes flashed angrily, "Hell-"

"Uncle, what is it?" Aeris cut him off, pausing the movie with the remote.

As if he sensed what Satoshi had been planning he smirked. "I was coming by to invite you to dinner, Aeris, just the two of us." He obviously had no intention of letting Satoshi get his words in.

"Maybe tomorrow uncle, I've waited ages to see this movie." Aeris declined politely.

"You rented it didn't you, why not pause it and come out to eat?" Jin was obviously enjoying watching the looks that crossed Satoshi's face.

"This is the only day I really have time to watch it." Aeris explained.

"Well what movie is it? Maybe I'll join you."

Satoshi's hands clenched. "You wouldn't like it."

"How do you know?" Jin shot.

"Uncle. I'll see you tomorrow." Aeris said firmly, her tone ending the argument.

"All right, I'll see you then." Jin left, leaving the two alone again.

"I really hate that man." Satoshi grumbled and Aeris laughed quietly.

"You were saying?" She took his hand and squeezed it.

* * *

Dark frowned. Something Daisuke had said came back to him.

'_Satoshi's going to ask her tonight, she'll say yes.' _

Dark hated to lose, especially to someone like the commander.

But… she cared for the commander, more than she cared for him. It showed in her actions and on her face.

He stretched and got up. Misery did not become him. He would leave her to Satoshi.

The commander would watch over her now.

* * *

Hiwatari sat at his son's desk in his apartment. He always marveled at how little possessions his son had. There were no pictures on the walls or posters.

In fact the only sign that a teenage boy lived there, sat by his bed on his nightstand.

Aeris was frozen in time while walking and the wind had been blowing her hair to the east with cherry blossoms falling around her from the trees.

The picture was the only thing he seemed to possess. And Hiwatari bet Satoshi cherished it.

Before he made his leave, he left two policeman's ball tickets next to the picture.

Satoshi was a smart boy; he'd figure it out.

* * *

Satoshi looked into Aeris's bright eyes and realized he truly wanted nothing else and the words just tumbled out of his mouth.

"Your all that I want. I'll do anything to get you, and I'd do everything a thousand times over just to keep you. Aeris, your everything to me, please don't turn me away."

Aeris felt her heart flutter in her chest. "A-are you asking me-"

"To be mine."

In that very instant, Satoshi looked at her face and saw her expression, and thought he'd made the biggest mistake in his life.

Tears were glistening in her eyes and she looked like she was trying hard to think of an easy way to say no.

The truth was she was trying to find a way to even speak, but found that her throat had closed up. Finally she just nodded her head and threw herself on him causing a shocked Satoshi to tumble backwards onto the sofa with her on top.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Aeris let out what sounded like a choke, a laugh, and a dry sob.

Satoshi felt an invisible hand let go of his heart, letting it beat normally and grinned like a maniac.

He wrapped his arms around her and put her on her feet and hauled himself up to his own before pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her again.

He dipped his head and caught her lips in a searing kiss.


	14. Part XIV

A/N: THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! ONLY ONE MORE TO GO! I'M WARNING YOU ALL NOW; THIS IS WHERE EVERYTHING HITS THE FAN! PAY ATTENTION OR YOU MIGHT JUST GET LOST! WHO CAN GUESS WHO THE KILLER IS?

Angel Ren- Shhh! Don't ruin it for me. I haven't got to Krad and stuff yet but… grins and plus… WHO WANTS A SEQUEL?!?!

Phantom Dark- My friend, my dad died and everything kinda got thrown at me all at once and my world was chaos. I have missed your emails.

Xkuroxshinobix- I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

Taki-hime- I'm glad your enjoying it, because we all know I just love it to pieces.

Vixyanna Dowdell- I feel so special and proud that you would rate this story so high! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I'm so broke, just- just don't even okay?

* * *

Part XIV

Instead of a quote I want to insert a part of a poem that I wrote ages ago, so here you go.

The rain fell down,

Hitting the still body on the ground.

Blood splattered and choking,

The girl lay, broken.

* * *

Satoshi woke up with an incredibly sore neck. He groaned with his eyes still closed and tried to move but something was weighing his limbs down. Opening his eyes he saw tousled black hair on his chest and blinked slowly.

Aeris lay half on him and half beside him on the sofa deep asleep. He smiled and brushed aside the hair covering her face with his hand.

He remembered now; the events of last night came flooding back. Grinning he carefully moved out from under her and carried her body upstairs. Satoshi slid back the covers of Aeris's bed and gently placed her on the mattress before bringing the covers to her neck.

Satoshi started to leave, but before going to his apartment he lightly kissed Aeris on the lips and then left in the best mood he'd been in in ages.

* * *

Aeris stirred when she felt something furry on her face.

Not something furry brushing against her face, something furry literally sitting on her face.

"Chuu!" She grumbled and moved the small rabbit like creature off of her face without opening her eyes. Aeris suddenly sat up to find herself in her bed. Not that that was an unusual occurrence but she didn't remember going to bed in her bed last night.

"Satoshi." She smiled and gently touched her lips.

"Kyuu!"

"C'mon Chuu, let's take a walk." Aeris scooped up Chuu and left her apartment, deciding on the pathway that led through the park for their walk.

* * *

Satoshi picked up the tickets and then looked at Aeris's picture.

"Well," He grinned. "Looks like she's going to have to break her date with Jin tonight."

* * *

Aeris looked both ways before crossing the street to the entrance of the park. Chuu hopping happily at her side.

But Aeris walked slowly, deep in thought. She'd allowed herself to forget for a bit and be happy but she couldn't just ignore it all.

Someone had framed her for her parents' murder, and tried numerous times to kill her.

"There's no way none of this is connected. I have to go back, to their murders. That's when everything began."

She sat down on one of the parks numerous benches and closed her eyes.

Her father was well liked and her mother adored by everyone. They had no enemies that she could remember; she'd never even seen them get into a fight with anyone.

But that didn't mean anything, just because she hadn't seen it didn't mean it didn't happen.

She had to talk to Hiwatari. He'd know what the next move was.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hiwatari waved a waiter over and looked at her calmly.

After calling him and requesting a meeting he suggested lunch at Treize's, one of the best restaurants in town.

"The whole almost-getting-killed thing is getting a little old. I figure all these attempts are related to my parents' deaths. So I thought that would be the best place to start."

The waiter stopped at their table with his ballpoint ready.

"I'll have the Domburimono and she'll have the Sukiyaki." Hiwatari handed him the menus.

"Very good." The waiter left and Hiwatari sighed.

"I agree that the attempts on your life and your parents' murderers are most likely related. But all the evidence… everything was destroyed. That was my job and I saw to it that nothing remained but the fake story we gave the papers."

Aeris nodded. "That much I expected. But I was hoping you could go back and talk to some of the neighbors in the old neighborhood. Talk to their best friends, someone had to have had motive."

Hiwatari raised his eyebrows. "As honored as I am to be your man on the street, may I ask why you won't be doing the interviewing yourself?"

Aries smile was cold. "I imagine the people wouldn't react well to me showing up at their door and demanding answers for my parents' death. Especially since they all think I dropped off the face of the earth."

"Point taken."

The dishes were delivered and Aeris winked as she took a bite.

* * *

Sometimes Takeshi really hated the fact that his dad was a cop.

The Police Men's ball was happening tonight and his dad had told him he'd be shooting the pictures.

Takeshi had told him it was a waste of his talent.

"Laugh in my face…" He grumbled picking up the phone and dialing. Aeris was surely going with Satoshi so he'd ask her instead. "Riku?"

"Takeshi what do you want?"

"Riku baby, why do you always assume I want something from you?" Takeshi could literally feel Riku roll her eyes over the phone.

"Just get on with it Takeshi."

"Tonight's the Police Men's ball, and I was wondering if you'd go with me." He twirled the cord around his pencil.

"Takeshi you know that I go out with Daisuke-"

"As friends! As friends! C'mon Riku, Aeris will be there, what have you got to lose?"

Takeshi heard a sigh over the line. "Fine, but don't expect me to be all happy and giddy," Riku slammed down the phone and he grinned triumphantly.

* * *

Opening the door in a towel. Mistake.

Opening the door while bending over to move your pet bunny thing, so the towel drops even lower. Bigger Mistake.

Slamming the door in your boyfriend's shocked albeit red strangled looking face while he forcefully looks only at _your_ face. Priceless mistake.

After running up the steps and throwing on a shirt and pants Aeris rushed down and opened the door. "I'm so sorry!"

Satoshi was holding his bruised nose with one hand and covering his eyes with the other. "Decent?"

Despite everything Aeris smiled. "Decent."

Satoshi peeked through his hand. "I wanted to know if you would go with me to the Police Men's ball tonight. It's only fitting that a officer go with his girlfriend."

Aeris bit her lip. "I'm supposed to go out to dinner with uncle tonight Satoshi."

"And he's going too, as an esteemed guest of my father." He smiled at her, knowing she had no reason to say no.

"What should I wear?"

* * *

Aeris felt so out of place.

While all the policemen's wives wore nothing but black she was wearing nothing but white.

She looked like an angel with her hair down, in a pure snow-white dress that reached to her ankles and fell off of her like silk- except she was wearing a choke chain.

Many of the stuck up women in the room raised their eyebrows while the others grinned and threw Aeris's a smile for not conforming.

'I'd take it off if I could,' She looked to Satoshi and noticed he took in none of the condescending or approval looks. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie, and she thought he looked very handsome.

"You didn't say I wasn't supposed to wear white Satoshi," She muttered her eyes going to the floor to avoid a particularly nasty look.

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone else is in black!" She felt him squeeze their fingers together.

"So? You look beautiful in white." He smiled at her and she smiled in return.

"Aeris!" Jin approached them in a black suit and tie looking immensely relieved. "Satoshi where is your father, he was supposed to be here an hour ago."

Satoshi looked surprised. "I have no idea, he wouldn't miss this."

Aeris was silent, wondering if Hiwatari's disappearance had anything to do with his interviews.

"Commander, what a lovely girl you have." A tall handsome older police officer had come seemingly out of nowhere.

While Satoshi tried to place the officer's face with his name the man extended his hand. "May I?"

Jin narrowed his eyes, what was he doing here?

"Of course." Aeris said slowly, the man was handsome, if you liked older men. With slick black hair and dark green eyes and a strong jaw she could see why some of the women in the room were giving her the eye.

He led her to the floor and clasped one of her hands in his own and placed a hand on her waist. "That's quite a necklace you have there."

"Thank you." Aeris begun to feel uneasy around the man, something about him was off. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Albedo." He flashed her a smile and she forced one back. His eyes glittered like he was laughing about some private joke.

Aeris looked away from him to find that they had been moving more than they should have; they were in a secluded corner of the room near a door.

"I have to get back to Satoshi." She let her hand fall from his and when she felt something prick her neck.

"I don't think so." Albedo's grip on her waist tightened and she struggled for only a second before she felt weak. "I'm sure you felt that prick, it's made your muscles almost completely relax,"

Aeris eyes widened, she hardly had the strength to stand, how was she supposed to fight this freak off?

* * *

"Takeshi, where's Aeris?" Riku tapped her foot angrily; she did not want to spend the whole night with Takeshi of all people.

"That's the million dollar question." Riku and Takeshi turned to see Aeris's uncle Jin. "Satoshi's can't find her either."

And Jin was starting to worry, the last person he'd seen her with was Albedo, and he had never exactly been fond of his niece.

"Jin!" Hiwatari rushed towards him while his eyes frantically searched the room. "Where's Aeris?"

Jin's stomach clenched. "We don't know, what do you know?"


	15. Part XV

A/N: **IMPORTANT**- for those of you who didn't notice the other post, this is the LAST chapter. HOWEVER I cannot let this story go, I am far too attached, so there is a 80 chance that I will make a good long sequel if you all want it. So let me hear if you want it, okay? Oh and, I'd kind of like it if I got to a hundred reviews. So, if you read, please review, it'll make me happy. I'd like to reach my goal.

Disclaimer: I have no money, you'd get nothing if you sued, stop trying for godsakes.

Xkuroxshinobix- Yay, let me hear it again! I hope you'll review this time too.

Yipster54- It's o.k! You always review which is duly appreciated . I totally understand, and I love your limerick, it was never any good at them, but yours made me laugh. I'm glad you liked the part about the Policemen's Ball, if there's a sequel, I'll be sure to throw in another one for you!

Lil-saturn-goddess- Thanks! I really appreciate you updating after almost every chapter too, I LOVE THAT (in case people haven't caught onto that)

Xo dArK- Sorry my computer just hates your name, I retyped it like nine times and this is as close as it can get to right. I'm so glad you like it, and um… 14 reviews would have been fine lol

Redrose Moon- I know, sweat drops she's a trouble magnet. Dark is in this chapter for a bit, yeah I kinda lightened him up a bit, but I thought he grew a bit in the story. Lol and I loved your second update; got me motivated I'll tell you.

The darkness' cry- Thank you! Make sure to tell me again in your next review hint hint lol I'm so lame. I haven't seen it yet, but I'm going to borrow it!

Phantom Dark- Yeah… cancer. I'm doing okay; it's not so bad. Thanks, sorry it took so long.

Clarence Hikari- I'm sorry if I had you scared there, but I wanted to go over it a lot..

* * *

Part XV

"Nothing that grieves us can be called little: by the eternal laws of proportion of a child's loss of a doll and a king's loss of a crown are events of the same size."-Mark Twain

* * *

Satoshi saw the flash of red out of the corner of his eye and reached out and snatched it.

"Takeshi!"

Takeshi yanked his tie out of Satoshi's iron grip and reminded himself that if it was his girlfriend that was missing he'd been as crazed too. "Satoshi I've been over the third floor twice, nothing."

Satoshi told himself to relax, he really did. But when your girlfriend is a trouble magnet, and if she's gone for more than ten minutes the statistics showed she was in mortal peril.

"Dammit, can't someone stop trying to kill her for five minutes?!" Satoshi ran a hand through his hair, and tried hard to focus.

His gut told him that Albedo guy had most likely snatched her, but who the hell was Albedo anyway?

Riku rushed forward, "Satoshi, tell me something."

Takeshi scowled at her. "Riku this isn't the best time to just be asking him questions! Aeris could be lying in a ditch someone dead or-!"

Satoshi's eyes narrowed as he slapped a hand over Takeshi's mouth. "You-are-not-helping." Someday he just knew the idiot would give him an aneurysm. "What Riku?"

"Is someone looking outside?"

Takeshi and Satoshi looked at each other.

"Gods, men…"

* * *

It was like Aeris was watching everything happen from someplace else. Her body was like a rag doll, being dragged outside while her head screamed for Satoshi or someone to notice.

'Please Satoshi, I can't fight back!'

"Do you know who I am?"

Aeris would have rolled her eyes if she could feel them while her mind rattled off all the possible foul names she could think of.

"I-" He tightened his grip around her waist, "Am the reason for all the pain and suffering in your life." Albedo smiled crazily.

'Oh great, he's completely insane.'

"I knew your father when he was in school. We were friends." Albedo continued while Aeris felt her heart begin to pound. "Right up until he met her, Sakura."

Aeris wouldn't have said a word if she could.

"She was beautiful. Too beautiful for your dad."

'Albedo loved my mom… he was friends with my dad…'

"But I blew my chances again and again, your father married her. I couldn't believe it. The traitor."

'Yeah I'll bet, you probably just grinned the whole time, never said a word about you being insanely fixated on my mother.'

"It was too much. I went to the house and told her that he didn't deserve her that she would be better off with me. When he refused… well he got what he deserved."

Aeris felt the hot sting of tears behind her eyes.

"Your mother came in and saw what I had done, she became hysterical. Said I had killed the only man she loved. I lost control." Albedo sounded like he really regretted killing her mother. "I didn't mean to kill her, but it was too late, I had gone too far."

"So I ran. Felt for sure they would find me and blame me. But luckily for me, cops usually go with what they see first, and Hiwatari saw you covered in blood. Open shut case, the cops are like that."

"And then they threw you in the facility where I worked! How perfect could it be? I was sure it was fate."

Aeris was silently crying, the tears streaming down her face while her head screamed and screamed.

Albedo continued to carry her in the dark until he was close to the bridge.

Aeris realized almost at once what he intended to do and screamed in her head.

With her body weak and her unable to move her limbs at all, Albedo wouldn't kill her, the water would.

She'd drown and it would look like she'd done it to herself.

* * *

"-So he dashes out after nearly strangling the chief's son to look for her looked half crazed." The police officer took a sip of his punch. "Must really love her."

"Guess so." His partner downed his drink as well and folded his arms.

Riku did a 90-degree turn on her heels and leveled the policemen with an icy glare, "YOU MEN ARE SO INCOMPOTENT, GET OUT THERE AND HELP HIM FIND HER!"

The men scrambled for their jackets.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Gods…" Riku felt like crying.

* * *

Dark watched with amusement as the police officers scrambled out of the building in a major hurry. Someone had certainly lit a fire under their butts.

He sighed and shifted his weight. The police's movements didn't bother him so much because he was pretty sure he hadn't been spotted, so if they weren't after him, they weren't his concern.

Besides, other things were on his mind.

He grinned; several of the policemen's wives were quite attractive after all…

* * *

Satoshi ran for all he was worth, checking every possible place around the building. He'd sent Takeshi in the opposite direction so they could cover more ground.

But he was getting no-where fast, and time was a factor.

* * *

Albedo set Aeris against the bridge railing and sighed. "You know, I wouldn't have had to do this, and kill off the boy if you would have just stayed put in the facility."

'Boy? What boy?'

The realization hit Aeris as hard as a hammer and she nearly saw stars. The boy who had made her dash out the window, he'd killed his own accomplice.

He lifted her up and sat her on the edge so they saw eye to eye.

"You know… you look just like her." A strange look came over his face and he brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I bet if you'd have lived 'til twenty, you could've passed for her twin."

He shrugged again and a sick smile crossed his features. "But like I said, you won't live that long." Albedo placed his arms on either side of her and leaned in close. "And this time Aeris, you will die." With a mighty shove he pushed her off the railing and watched as she fell through the air and hit the surface of the tranquil water and sank beneath it without a struggle.

Satoshi couldn't believe his eyes.

"GET HIM! GET HIM!" He screamed as he ran towards the railing, shoving a startled Albedo to the ground and launched himself into the air.

It seemed deathly quiet until he hit the water and forced his eyes open and looked around until he spotted her body, on the bottom.

He frantically kicked until he reached her to find her with her eyes open, but not moving. Satoshi grabbed her around the waist and kicked hard with his lungs burning until they broke the surface.

He swam slowly, slowed down by Aeris's dead weight, and finally reached the bank.

He laid her on the ground and placed his ear above her heart to hear it beating slowly.

"Aeris, answer me."

Her eyes locked onto his and she tried again to speak.

It was a bit less hard than it had been before, the drug must've worn off some. "S-Satoshi."

He looked tremendously relieved. "Aeris, your all right." Satoshi lifted her into his arms and held her tight, noticing her lack of response. "Right…?" His eyes swept over her form before frowning.

Aeris fought internally until she locked her trembling arms around his neck. "Albedo… pricked me…" she said, frustrated with her slow speech.

Satoshi looked momentarily confused until he tilted her chin and exposed her neck to his eyes. "He shot you with a drug… that made your body limp. That's why you couldn't fight back." His eyes lit up with understanding and he picked up her wet form bridal style, hugging her close to him. "It's all right, I've got you."

Upon hearing his words, Aeris felt unbelievably safe and content, and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

From the bridge, someone watched as Albedo was dragged into a police car with angry eyes.

Once all the policemen had gone, he walked to the railing and watched Aeris much alive form beingheld tightly to the Commander.

"You'll pay, I promise."


End file.
